Easier Said Than Done
by Unknowndiva
Summary: (Sick!Chase) Chase had a normal life, well as normal as the life of the youngest of 3 bionic siblings could be. But when he faces a tragedy, his life turns left, right, backwards, and upside down before he could get a good grip. It's his job to turn things right, but of course, that's easier said than done.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fandom buds, I hope you aren't mad at me for not updating in awhile :( An excuse won't make it better, but maybe a new story will! This story is written in authors P.O.V only. Decided to try something new. I would love some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, I don't mean story bashing. This will be a Sick!Chase story, since I know many of you like that lol. So enjoy the story, and warning: This story may take long to update, not too long though, but because of the length of the chapter, (though this one sing super long). But, I am looking for a good BETA READER to maybe help me edit the story and revise, so pm or review if you want the job! Thanks and review!**

Chase always was the smart one. He knew everything, and he wanted things to stay this way. Normal. But training every night, having a microchip lodged in your neck, and saving the world on a daily basis isn't normal. So one of the worst things Chase could do was expect life to be cool, calm, and collected. And when he did such, things took a turn of the worst.

Normality was a thing Chase ached for. He wanted to be accepted, live a normal life. We'll, perhaps not normal. But a life as normal as being the youngest of 3 bionic super humans can be. But when they heard news of Krane searching for revenge, things took a turn for the worst. They could prepare all they want, but nothing could prepare them for the day when Krane and his monstrous army attacked. But was worse, was when their leader contracted a deadly illness. Their chances of winning were slipping like salt on a baseball bat. It just wasn't going to happen. They all started to feel defeated, and act defeated. They had given up on Chase as well as their future of a Krane-free life. Chase couldn't let them carry on like this, for he knew what the future held. It was his job to be strong, for his family, for the world, but this battle, is easier said than done.

It was fifth period when his body couldn't take anymore. His hair was matted to his forehead, his eyes looked like they had been punched with their tired purple rings surrounding them, his legs were stumbling over each other as if his bones had vanished, his chest felt like a fire covered brick was laying on it, and his body _**felt**_ like was taking a nap on the sun, while his body _**looked**_ like he's never experienced warmth in his short life with his body's violent shivers. He leaned on Leo perhaps in a friendly way, his arm draped over Leo's shoulder as they moved, but he was actually using Leo as a cane as they both talked and walked to class. The perks of having Leo as a brother is he doesn't notice anything, absolutely oblivious to reality! We'll, until you touch his cold cuts...then there's a problem.

It's not that he wanted to suffer, trust me, he didn't, but Chase couldn't bear the thought of people seeing their trustworthy, courageous, honorable mission leader weak. He had a reputation to uphold, and he wasn't going to let a silly little head cold get in the way of that.

Unfortunately for Chase, he had Biology fifth period, and today was the day they would be dissecting frogs. Because it was so late in the day, and earlier classes had had the same task, the smell of frog guts was lingering all over the classroom. And the huge fan the teacher had placed in the classroom because of the dysfunctional AC, was not at all helping Chase's lurching nausea. But he did try. Oh boy he did, but Ms. Ambrosia, Chase's favorite teacher, couldn't and wouldn't ignore the pale skin and unfocused eyes her student showed to the class as he walked up front to get his lab coat.

What Chase didn't realize was Ronni, a classmate of his whom he's talked to a few times in the hallway, was eyeing his actions suspiciously and decided to alert the teacher of his doings.

"Class proceed with the instructions provided, I will be back in a minute. Chase, may I have a word out in the hall?" The teacher said, her smooth voice silencing the class as they deliberately got to work.

"Chase, a student told me you looked as if your not feeling too well, and now that I look you do seem under the weather. Is everything ok?" The teacher asked, her head tilting, and bending her knees to meet Chase at eye level once they reached the vacant hallway.

"I'm fine ma'm, I feel alright," he convinced. But noticing the student start to sway, she takes hold of his arm in concern and places a cold hand against the boys molten forehead.

"Hunny, you need to see the nurse urgently, I'll have Ronni take you," she orders, her features molding into one of true concern.

Knowing there was no way to escape this one, he allowed the lady's concern and was led down the hall by the light-skinned female, who kept throwing Chase concerned looks each time he was forced to slow down dramatically by his protesting body.

Not even half way there, Chase felt his knees give out and he fell with a small thud, as his boney knees hit the hard floor. He winced when Ronni let out a small shriek before jumping down next to the sickly boy, bringing on her girl scout medical knowledge she learned all those years ago. She promptly decided to sit him down on his bum, so his short legs stuck out and leaned numbly outward. She kneeled next to him, an arm around his shoulders as he started to cough. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt slightly comforted by the girl, and her skittle candy smelling perfume he whiffed as she worked around his body trying to figure out what to do. She seemed to be doing fine helping him with his, apparently, persistent coughing by patting his back, but she lost control when he started spewing out non ending amounts of throw up. The sight of the thick blood embedded in his sick made her feel dizzy, but she took all the strength she could muster to remain calm. At that point, she retorted to yelling down the hallway for help.

After about a minute, a nurse and a few teachers came running down the hallway to see what the commotion was. By the time they had gotten there, Chase had started to gasp for air as if his lungs were drowning. His lips were turning blue and he started to sound like a fish out of water as he tried to suck in what little air his lungs were capable of taking, which was little to none at that point. There were several teachers around, calling an ambulance and Chase's parents, though he noticed none of them as he started crying and his energy started draining drastically. Before he lost consciousness, he vaguely heard several footsteps and the skidding of wheels burst in from the front door. He started to lean into Ronni's lap, grabbing her arm, and pulling it close to him. The last thing he felt was something being placed on his face and the sensation of being moved around and touched by many hands.

When he woke, he could tell it wasn't a happy feeling drifting through the room. More like a feeling of disparity, tragedy, and plain sadness. It wasn't a pleasant feeling at the least. He blinked open his eyes, wincing at the overall brightness of the room, coming from the window and the busy hallway. But the first thing he noticed was that he was not sick at home with his mom patting his forehead soothingly with a damp cloth, his dad holding him tightly in his lap while his siblings try to entertain him with bored games, no. He was somewhere new, and frankly he didn't like new. He liked familiar, which means he has knowledge about it. Thus making him the smartest person in the world. New means there's a possibility someone else knows more than you, and Chase definitely doesn't like that.

Suddenly anxious to take in his surroundings, Chase jerks up his body, but falls back with a wince when pain suddenly shoots up all his limbs. His dad, Mr. Davenport, notices his struggles and rushes over, scrambling for the remote and placing Chase's bed into a sitting position.

"Better buddy?" He sniffles to his son.

"Where am I?" Chase asks, ignoring the question. He looks into eyes, desperation and pain glowing in his hazel orbs.

"Your at the hospital buddy, your very sick," his dad informs, his voice crack evident to everyone in the room. It's painfully obvious at any moment the man may crack and break down into sobs so Chase's mother, step mother, scrambles over to the bed, stuffing tissues into her jeans pocket.

"How long was I asleep?" Chase asks his dad has he takes a seat in the chair his wife recently occupied.

"5 days," his dad whispers, seeming to find the floor more interesting then his son's frightened face.

"Hey baby, we were all worried about you," she smiles, rubbing a delicate thumb over Chase's cheek.

"Why? Whats wrong with me?" His eyes shoot open even more, and he tightens his hands into fists to keep them from shaking so badly.

"How about you take a rest and we'll tell you later?" His mom says wearily.

"I've 'taken a rest' for 5 days, I want to know now!" Chase grumbles, getting frustrated with his parents actions and weariness.

"You have Leukemia Chase."

"Good morning Mr. Davenport and Mrs. Davenport, hey Chase!" The doctor announces as he walks in and plops on a rolling stool. He looks over at Chase's mom and shakes her hand, then does the same with Mr. Davenport who was sitting on the check-up bed with a mute Chase in his lap. He looks over at Chase who was twisted in his father's lap, facing the doorway instead of the others in the room, but decides the child isn't in the mood for much physical contact by the look on his face.

Ever since Chase has gotten the news of his illness, he's been acting out, becoming frustrated with everyone, and just won't follow instructions. It's almost as if he's given up on life already. He also begged his parents not to tell his siblings, instead tell them it was a bad case of the flu. Luckily for him, they didn't care to much, so the lie was believed with no questions asked. But Chase, he couldn't keep his mind off his current situation. His parents couldn't even trust him to sit on the check up bed by himself, knowing he will either yell at the doctor, run out the room, or kick the doctor in the face while he continues his examination.

"So Chase, how are you feeling today?" The doctor starts, eyeing his chart. Not hearing a response after a few seconds, he looks up at the boy to find Chase staring at the bed, away from him, ripping up the paper laid neatly on top for sanitation.

His dad notices his lack of response and turns his attention to the boy. He goes wide eyed at the boy's mess of paper and quickly grabs the small pale hand and clenches it to the side.

"Chase, stop and pay attention to the nice man," his dad whispers sternly in his ear. With a roll of his eyes, Chase shifts his body to the front and looks at the doctor with a lazy expression. Seeing as her son isn't going to talk, Tasha decides to do the talking instead.

"Well he has been throwing up, he's had joint pain, sometimes it's so bad he's unable to get out the bed, and he's had nosebleeds, although the doctor informed us that may happen. He also has been in bed with headaches, and he's been fatigued, the medication doesn't seem to be working well," Tasha explained, a very troubled look taking over her face.

Chase turns to face the door again, aggravated at his mom spilling his weaknesses to a man he just met a few minutes ago. His frustration makes his dull headache start to ache more, and subconsciously leans into his dad. Sensing his discomfort, his dad wraps an arm around him and leans his body close, wishing he could take the pain away from his son.

"Dad, my stomach hurts," Chase whines hoarsely when the doctor leaves the room for a test. Chase throws his head back and scrunches his eyes much like a young child as he grips his stomach loosely.

"It's ok Chase, we can leave as soon as the doctor comes back with your tests. We'll head to the pharmacy and get a refill of pain medication as well," his mom assures. Chase groans and falls back on the bed.

"Chase lighten up, your almost done, when you get home you can take a nap and have some soup." His dad convinced, putting his arm under Chase's middle back and lifting him upward, his paralyzed body sagging.

"Guys, I have some bad news, it seems as if Chase's white blood cell count is Los and his cancer seems aggressive so it seems we have to start chemotherapy as soon as possible." The doctor sighs, leaning on the table.

"How soon?" Mr. Davenport gulps.

"Tomorrow at 2:00."

"Ok, we'll be here tomorrow, can we give him pain medication tonight?" Tasha asks.

"Sure, he can't have any medicine in his system for the chemotherapy, but if you give him one now it should wear off before tomorrow," the doctor nods.

"Ok, thanks doctor...?" Tasha starts, shaking his hand.

"Dr. Andrews," the doctor supplies.

"Thanks." Tasha nods.

Mr. Davenport picks up Chase, who is trying not to pass out from the pain in his head, and carries him out to the car.


	2. Eyes Squeezed Shut

**Hello fandom buds! I'm happy you all are enjoying the story, it makes me want to keep writing more! My other stories will be updated very soon as well, so just hang tight. I forgot to mention a few things before I started the story. Well, some off the characters will seem a little OOC, just for he sake of the story, and Chase is the youngest as well as a little younger than in the show, just a little. Also I hope you all are enjoying Lab Rats Elite Force! It's very awesome! Also, if you haven't, join Twitter and live tweet with us! There are many 'forcers' as well as fanfic writers that join us, it's very exciting! Even Chris P and Bryan M get in contact, so join in and make sure you keep tweeting #LabRatsEliteForceSeason2 it will help us get noticed and hopeful Disney will continue the wonderful show! Anyway, don't forget to review with feedback, and I might even add your ideas to the story if u would like. REVIEW!**

 **Thanks to:**

 **For following-**

 **Dirtkid123**

 **Waterlooroadbrat**

 **Ariedling**

 **Gizmo1011**

 **Niamhmc8**

 **For favoriting-**

 **Dirtkid123**

 **Gizmo1011**

 **Reviews-**

 **Witchkitty: Here's you update, and thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter now! Thanks for reviewing :)**

 **Dirtkid123: I don't know, guess you'll have to find out! Lol! You'll start to find out what happens in this chapter. Thanks for the awesome feedback glad you liked it, and here is your update! :)**

 **Ariedling: Thanks, and hopefully it will get better, guess you'll just have to read to find out! Lol! And here's you me update. Thanks for taking the time to review! :)**

 **Stardust16: Thanks so much for your feedback. I'm very happy you like the story! Thanks for your offer, I'll PM you in a few days once I've decided. Here's your update and thanks for taking the time to review! :)**

 **Now here's the story!**

"Hey baby, feeling any better?" Tasha whispers to Chase who was standing in his capsule.

"Much," Chase smiles, opening up the door and stumbling out into a desk chair.

"Good," she kisses his forehead, "You have visitor."

"Ok, I'll meet them up in my room, just give me a minute," Chase yawns, referring to the room he has upstairs. Mr. Davenport didn't want people to get suspicious because they don't have any, visible, place to sleep, especially in a huge mansion. Although Bree is usually the only person to actually use her bedroom because, if you haven't realized yet, she hates her brothers and all their inhumane stenches. But sometimes Adam can be found in his room on lazy days. Usually to cause more destruction to that pig sty of a living space, or to just play with his nurble. Chase, he is almost always in the lab. Either for a lone training session, to work on his studies, or to work on inventions for Mr. Davenport. I mean, it's not like he has friends, although for some reason, he has a feeling that's all about to change with that 'visitor' who is waiting upstairs for him.

"Hey Ronni, nice to see you," he addresses the girl standing in the living room who wore a white/peach ombré sundress with a denim jacket and white converse on her feet. Her hair was dark brown and long, which made Chase have to hold the urge to approach and draw his hands through its silkiness.

"Hi Chase," Ronni smiles at him, approaching.

"Hey uh Ronni," Chase stumbles. He silently gulps in shame, frustrated at his foolish girl antics.

Obviously, Chase is not the most comfortable around girls. I mean, it's not like he actually talks to any, outside of Tasha. But Tasha is his mom, she's the only girl who cares for him when his siblings think he's a, and I quote, "stupid fun-killer" or a "wet blanket". Although, he does make sure to clear up the 'stupid' part by drowning them in dozens of facts about the solar system, the Earth, and his favorite, atoms & molecules. His siblings believe they could learn more by just talking to Chase for 4 minutes than going to school for 4 years, they hate it. Tasha understands his feelings and is more than happy to cuddle on the couch with him watching a cool documentary or go to the art museum, things they both love doing. But other than that, girls are not Chase's specialty. He even gets nervous around Bree sometimes. You never know when she'll slam the door in your face or rudely just stop listening altogether and just walk away, her phone lodged in her rapped fingers, her thumbs slamming down on the keyboard like there's no tomorrow. It makes Chase shake in nervousness, and constantly make him fear that he isn't even good enough to talk to his own sister for a few minutes. Although there have been a few times he had voiced his concerns and she apologized, but old habits die hard, and Bree is not one with patience.

"So um, how about you two head upstairs to Chase's room?" Tasha supplies, seeing his scrunched up eyebrows indicting he's nervous. "No funny business up there guys."

"Haha, we'll be fine," Chase tries to smile. After taking a few silent deep breaths he gains back his senses, _'this is just Ronni, Chase! She practically your friend'._ "Follow me Ronni."

Ronni nods and they both head up the stairs.

"Um uh, this is my room," Chase smiles, which looks closer to a grimace, while extending his hand out similar to a showcase model. Ronni smiles and walks in. Halfway through the door she stops suddenly.

"Everything o- WOAH," Chase's eyes widen when he sees the spacious room which was decorated with a sci-fi/tech theme. The walls were grey, while the floor was dark blue carpet. There was a big desk in the corner which had a 3-monitor computer sitting on it. There was also a queen sized bed against the wall which had computer coding covering the sheets. The room was everything Chase dreamed it could be.

"...I mean um...uh yea...this is my room. Which I spend every day in...and sleep in... Because it's not like I sleep in a capsule standing up or anything...because that's just- Ok I'm gonna stop talking now," Chase stumbles, sounding like Leo. "Sorry, I'm just a little nervous," Chase rubs his neck with his hand, looking down awkwardly.

"Don't be, there's nothing to be scared about. I'm not gonna eat your face off. I just wanted to hang out and check on you," Ronni says solemnly, her humor making Chase's nerves loosen a bit.

"Oh ok, well what would you like to do?"

"How about we play a game," Ronni supplies, dragging Chase to the bed grasping his hand. The simple action sent shivers to his spine and took everything in him to keep his blushing under control. "Ok, so I ask you a question, and then you ask me one." Seeing the confusion and slight frown on his face she adds, "I know it sounds pretty boring, but it will give us a chance to get to know each other."

With a nod from Chase as Ronni rolls up the desk chair next to the bed where he sat, they begin.

"What's your favorite color?" Chase asks first.

"Wow, type basic! But, it's blue," Ronni laughs.

"Mine too," Chase's face brightens slightly at the similarity.

"Do you have any siblings, and if so, what are their names?" Ronni challenges.

"My oldest brother's name is Adam who is 18, my older sister, who is younger than Adam, is named Bree and she is 17, and my older by a few months step brother is named Leo is 15. And I'm 14 by the way, but I'll be 15 in a few months," he informs.

"Do you like your siblings?" Ronni asks, seeming to become more serious and more curious to his answer.

"Sometimes, but I don't think they like me much. They tease me a lot, and I mean **_a lot_**. But it's not like I can help the way I am, it's just who I am. But I think they will realize that someday, and I hope that day will be soon. But yes I do like them, most of the time anyway," he responds, seeming to zone off a little, but reconnects to reality when he finishes. "And miss I do believe that was 2 questions. So that means I get to ask you 2!" Chase ends with a laugh.

"Fine sir, you may ask thy 2 in return," Ronni joins.

"Well, do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, I have a younger sister. She's 9. But she is very annoying, and she gets everything she wants! Ughhh, sometimes I hate to be the oldest!" Ronni groans.

"Well trust me, being the youngest isn't much better," Chase jokes, but the sincerity is evident in his joking tone.

"Ok well...do you like anyone? ...sorry if that's kind of personal," Chase looks down ashamed as he realizes what he said.

"Nope single and ready to mingle! Jk, but I _think_ I like someone. I mean, I don't know for sure, but...yeah," she sighs. "But anyway, since you asked me a personal question, I'm gonna ask you one. What happened that day at school?"

Chase gulps and starts rubbing his arm nervously.

"You won't tell anyone right?" When Ronni nods and places a gentle hand on his lap he confesses. "I have leukemia."

After a few seconds of silence, Chase dares to look up at the girl, but throws his head back down when he sees her expression. Ronni had silent tears flowing down her eyes and her delicate face was frozen in shock.

"Oh Chase!" She exclaims taking the boy into her arms. Her body racks with sobs and doing the only thing that felt right, he wraps his arms around her as well, pulling her closer to him. "How much time?" She hiccups.

"The doctors say a few months," Chase whispers, his voice deciding not to raise any higher.

"No!" She screams. She starts lightly punching Chase's chest in her frustration. Her cries become hysterical, but all Chase does is pull his embrace closer, needing the comfort.

"My sister died from cancer," she whispers into his chest once she calmed down to just hiccups and the occasional tear.

"But I thought she-," Chase starts.

"I had another sister. She was 5 when she died. I had to watch her suffer every day, and there was nothing I could do about it. Nothing Chase. That's the worst part. All I could do was sit by her bedside reading a damn book, while she suffered from the pain. And she was so cute too. She had a bright future ahead. She wanted to be a dancer and a part-time scientist," Ronni laughs, "Chase I don't want to see you suffer like that-"

The next thing Ronni knows is a pair of soft lips are pressed into hers. Everything around her is erased and the only thing she felt is her body relax and her lips lean further into the kiss. Too soon it was over and they were both staring deep into each other's eyes, very deep, so deep it was hypnotizing.

"Chase, I like you," Ronni admits staring deep into his eyes.

"Well, that's gonna be a problem because I don't like you," Chase smiles, "I love you."

Although thing seemed sort of sudden, he felt like he could tell anything to he girl. He felt he could pour his soul to her, and that was a rare feeling for Chase, who was very secretive with his emotions. He knew he didn't have much time left, so he took the opportunity. It's what his heart told him to do, and he would follow his heart no matter what.

(1:45) 

"Chase time to go to the hospital, hurry and get down here!" Mr. Davenport yells while taking his keys from the hanger by the door and putting on his hat. "And don't forget to dress warm, it's a little chilly out."

"COMING!" Chase yells, plopping down each step, trying not to trip while his feet hurriedly alternated after each step.

They had 15 minutes to get to the hospital for Chase's first round of chemo. Although, the doctor had told them they had less than a 20% chance of reacting nicely to the chemo. With his cancer spreading so fast and viciously its a touch or go situation. But telling from the reaction of this treatment, they should be already to sorta tell which direction this might go.

When they reach the hospital, Chase is nearly shaking in fear. He knows all he possible outcomes and it doesn't help his nervousness at all. Tasha has to grip her hands and bite her tongue not to kiss Chase's pale cheeks endlessly and rock him in his arms. Mr. Davenport has to throw he car keys in Tasha's purse just so he isn't as tempted to cry at Chase's fears and bring him home. He doesn't like seeing his youngest suffer so much, and he hasn't even got the treatment yet.

The whole walk in the hospital made Chase sick to his stomach. The children's ward was so depressing despite all the colorful murals painted along the walls. There were so many kids there. Some were hooked up to IVs, dragging a nurse behind them who was rolling the stand along, some were just laying in bed, looking as if they were knocking on death's door, despite their hearts beating at a normal pace. It was sad, even the children's playroom wasn't very appealing.

When Chase arrived to the hospital room, he sighed in little relief seeing a big pink chair situated in the middle of the room next to a table instead of a huge hospital bed. Hopefully he wouldn't have to change into that awkward hospital gown, he did not feel like blushing the whole time over his exposed bum.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Davenport, Chase. My name is Dr. Sarah. I will be the main doctor administering the chemo. But before the chemo, we are going to have to put a catheter in your chest. That's where the chemo will go in," the doctor explains while speeding in and getting everything set up. "Chase you can sit here," she adds pointing to the chair.

"How many times will he have to come to get this?" Tasha asks.

"Once a week for 4 weeks," the doctor smiles.

"So if there are no more questions, Chase in going to but you under conscious sedation while I put the catheter in so that you can't feel it, and then I'll start the treatment a few minutes after it's in," she gets a needle filled with a clear liquid and sticks it up his arm when everyone nods.

Chase suddenly feels his body relax, similar to being paralyzed, but it didn't make him panic, it just made him relax. He closed his eyes as his parents and Dr. Sarah took off his shirt and inserted the port. After about 20 minutes of getting that set up, she finally dragged over a IV stand with a yellow bag hanging on it. Still feeling a little drowsy, he watched as she connected the long tube coming from the plastic bag with the small tube sticking out his upper chest near his collarbone.

"Woah is it supposed to feel all tingly?" Chase asks 5 minutes later when the sedation wore off. Dr. Sarah jumps up after his comment.

"Did you say tingly?" She gasps.

"Well now it feels more like burning," Chase winces.

"BURNING? Take that tube out my baby now!" Tasha freaks jumping up and running over to Chase, who was now biting his lip from screaming in pain.

"I'm sorry ma'm but I don't understand why his body is reacting like that from the chemo. It's supposed to destroy the cells, but I think his body is resisting it and destroying his organs instead!"

"WHAT!" Tasha and Davenport both yell at the same time.

"Mommy it hurts!" Chase yells in pain, his eyes drooping.

"I know baby, I know just stay awake!" Tasha tries to soothe, but the tears welling up in her eyes give away her strong mask.

The nurse presses the red button on the wall and runs over to the cabinet when she hears the start of Chase's uneven breathing.

"Chase just calm down. Your causing a panic attack calm down!"

Chase couldn't comprehend anything around him. He could hear voices around him, but he was too focused on the chemo that was running all over his body. He could feel where it spread, the burning sensation making it painfully obvious. It went through his veins, up and down his body, then it started attacking his stomach. His stomach began to twist painfully and it made him squeeze his eyes tightly shut, then the burning pain traveled up to his chest. That's when he lost it. The sensation of fluid building up him his lungs made his gasp for air, desperately trying to draw in a few breaths before he would be sucked under. This led to the hyperventilation, along with more voices screaming at him.

The last thing Chase felt was things being stuck in his nose, his mom and dad squeezing his hand, and a bunch of hands grabbing him and laying him down on something soft before feeling a tickle on the tips of his ears as the wind rushed at him as if he were moving. All this, but he still kept his eyes squeezed shut, for he didn't know what he would see or find out when he opened them.


	3. Pizza Shops and Cures

**Hello mates! Great day to ya :) Hope you all are well. Here's another update which I wasn't planning to finish so soon, but you can thank LabRatsWhore for that :) Oh and take the poll on my profile to decide if you think the story should have Chase die or not. Thanks, and Review! **

**Thanks:**

 **LabRatsWhore \- Thanks for your hilarious PM, which made me update faster :D I'm happy to see your enjoying the story, and I hope you continue to, if you have any ideas you would like to see just PM again! Thanks for reviewing :) **

**Dirtkid123 \- Haha, in sorry :(, but it'll get better! Thanks for reviewing! :) **

**Mariafl2001 \- Well, guess you'll just have to wait and see! Hahaha-(evil laugh) -_- jk, but thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **Thanks for all the new favorite & followers!**

 **Now on with the story! :)**

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

"Mmmmmmm," Chase moans.

There was a tickling in his nose that made him keep twitching and the gentleness of a hand brushing across his forehead made him relax. He lazily peeked open his eyes, observing only the bottom half of the room, but he recognized the presence of three people in the room.

"Chase?" A high pitched voice asks.

"Mmmmmm," Chase moans again, not feeing able enough to say anything else.

"Hey buddy, you feeling alright?" A broader more masculine voice asks delicately.

"Mmmm-mmm." Translation: No.

When Chase finally got his senses back, he recognized the situation at hand. He was in a hospital room; The 3 other people were his siblings- Leo, Adam, and Bree-who didn't say anything yet, but he assumed it was she who was brushing his forehead; He was wearing a hospital gown-which he hates; And the annoying beeping that woke him up was the heart monitor;

"Mmmmmm!" Chase moaned frantically when the pain started to register.

"Chase what's wrong?! Should I get the nurse?!" Bree asked in the same frantic tone.

 _What did hurt?_ He could feel a strong pulsing pain from his arm, which gradually got worse.

Chase looked down at his stomach which started to burn, almost like acid covered it's lining, but it almost felt...empty?

"They had to purge the chemotherapy from your body, your body reacted badly from it do they have to try something else," Leo supplied noticing my confusion and curiosity.

"Mum?" Chase asked, his head lolling to the side to glance up at the teens. _Why am I so weak?_

 _"_ They are coming, they just had to talk to the doctor," Adam supplied this time. Why are they acting so...different...caring...concerned...?

Chase started swiping his hand at the weird ticklish thing on his nose.

"No Chase, leave it in, it helps you breathe easier," Bree scolded.

"Mmmmmm!" Chase groaned swiping at it again.

"Chase! What did I just say?" Bree scolded a little meaner this time, grabbing Chase's hands and holding them to his sides.

"Baby!" Tasha whines, running into the room, pushing all her other kids aside.

As Chase's energy ran out due to exhaustion, all he could manage was a smile.

"You rest baby, we'll be back in the morning," Tasha kisses his forehead while Davenport joins and gives him a small hug while smiling sadly.

"Night," Chase whispers, his half-eyes drawing closed.

"Night Chasey," all his siblings sing.

Chase smiles at the horrible nickname and let's his body and mind drift off to a new land.

(1 week and 1/2 later)

Chase lay on the, new, couch- which Tasha decided to buy, which was even more comfy than the old one, insisting Chase would probably want to spend more time laying down when he was tired- while his siblings sat around, next to him or on the floor by his feet, watching a movie. Chase wasn't really paying attention as other things were on his mind. Specifically as how they haven't found treatment for him yet, or why his treatment wasn't working for him. I mean, he didn't want to die from a horrible disease, he was a bionic superhuman for heavens sake! He was supposed to die sacrificing himself for the world, not suffering from a disease that was incurable. That's a news story: Bionic Superhuman dies from a bad head cold! Ughhh, it's all too much.

Before Chase even realized it, the movie was over and his siblings had headed for the kitchen for a snack. Apparently as the cancer was destroying his cells, it also destroyed his appetite. Every since he was diagnosed, he hasn't been hungry, and every time he does eat, it ends up in the flushed toilet. Not only did the cancer ruin his appetite, without treatment, the cancer is becoming worse, thus making he symptoms stronger. He's always so sleepy, his muscles are weak, he keeps throwing up, he keeps having dizzy spills- whether lying down or standing, and he has major fatigue. He needs treatment NOW! Sometimes he isn't even able to get out of bed he's so tired and weak. Luckily, he has a caring-wow, that's something he's never thought he'd say-, strong other brother who is more than willing to carry him bridal style down to the couch, and wonderful siblings-wow, since 2 weeks ago, siblings and wonderful weren't even legal in Chase's world-who would just sit and watch movies with him when he couldn't do much else.

After his siblings left for the lab, he noticed a text on his phone.

 _Hope your feeling better today, wanna get some pizza down the street? -Ronni_

 _Sure, I'll meet you in 10 minutes. -Chase_

 _Kk love -Ronni_

Chasesmiledat his phone _._ Although he honestly felt tired and sluggish today, he reply wanted to see Ronni, who he hasn't got to see since the day she came over. He's been to tired and preoccupied to do much except sleep.

"Tasha, can you drop me off to the pizza shop to meet Ronni?" Chase asked when he noticed Tasha descend from the stairs.

"Sure honey, you sure your feeling up to it?" She asked concernedly.

"Yeah, we'll only be there for around an hour," Chase convinced.

"Ok fine, but your taking a nap when you get back," Tasha goes back into overprotective-mother mode.

"Yes mum," Chase rolls his eyes.

After having his dad assist him getting dressed, Tasha and Chase headed out the door.

(At the pizza shop)

"Text me when your ready to be picked up!" Tasha calls from the car window as she drives off.

"Ok mum," Chase smiles walking in. Immediately he notices the lack of people hanging around. But soon he loses focus when he notices Ronni sitting a few tables back. She wore tiny shorts with a short sleeve shirt that read 'Pizza is my Bae'. She also had a red flannel shirt wrapped around her waist and white converse on her feet. Her hair was wavy today and had light colored highlights that stood out in the light.

"Hey Chase," she greets the young boy. Chase wore a plain dark grey shirt and a green flannel designed jacket over it as well as dark pants and his favorite high tops.

"Hey Ronni," Chase smiles back, taking a seat.

"Feeling better?" Ronni asks light heartedly, but Chase can hear the concern in her voice she tried to hide.

"A little, but I feel good right now," Chase smiles.

"Well what kind of pizza do you want?" Ronni asks after a moment of silence.

"Actually I'm not hungry but you can order something," Chase shrugs.

"Chase I know you haven't been eating, you need to eat or they'll put a tube in you with liquid food!" Ronni warns.

"I know, but I just don't want to throw it up," Chase sighs, the girl making him feel upset over her disappointment.

"Well, how about we sit and talk? And I'll order us both Icee's," Ronni suggests.

"Sounds great," Chase smiles.

10 minutes later they were slurping their ice drinks, Ronni's cherry and Chase's blue raspberry, and talking about anything that came to their minds. Chase eventually got comfortable to talk about anything and his nervousness flew away.

"I can't wait to come back to school tomorrow!" Chase sighs exasperatedly.

"What? How are you going to make it through the school day? I know you must be tired as it is," Ronni stops.

"I don't know but I'll figure it out. But I NEED to go back to school. I miss learning! It's who I am-a genius!" Chase argues.

"I know Chase, but I don't know..." Ronni sighs, thinking about an alternative, "What about a wheelchair?"

"Haha! A wheelchair?! I am NOT going to school in a _wheelchair_!"

(The next day)

"Now Chase, I switched my schedule to all your classes so I can help you with everything. For gym we both now have study hall. And try to smile. It's for the best Chase," Ronni smiles sadly down at the boy who was sitting miserably in the blue metal chair.

"You know I hate this," he mumbles.

"I know, but at least the chair is blue, and I get to be with you all day. So turn that frown upside down!" Ronni laughs.

"Mmmmm," Chase mumbles.

"Awwww, come on my Chasey-Wasey-Masey-Casey!" Ronni leans down and pinches his cheeks.

"Ohhhhh no! NO NO NO! Do not call me that ever again!" Chase shakes his head.

"You know you love it," Ronni smirks.

"No, I really don't," Chase shakes his head frantically as the bell rings.

"Time for AP Chemistry!" Ronni starts wheeling the stubborn boy the classroom as he scowls.

(Lunch)

"Hey Ronni, Chase," Bree greets as they approach the table.

Luckily, Chase's attitude had changed throughout the day so he was more uplifting considering his horrid attitude this morning.

"Hey Bree." Ronni pulled out a chair and pushed Chase's wheelchair into the empty slot before sitting in a vacant chair between Bree and Leo.

"Wow Chase, I didn't think you would last this far in a relationship. Maybe you should just end it now and let me take over," Leo smirks, sliding over closer to Ronni.

"Leo, she is definitely out of your league," Adam laughs blindly, "But I bet Tasha would love to dance with you at prom."

They all burst out laughing.

"Hey! I can get a girl. Just because me and my mom were the only ones that turned up to the mother-son dance, doesn't mean anything!" Leo shouts exasperatedly, making the lunchroom go silent then burst out laughing.

"Anyway, Ronni wanna come with us to 6 flags on Saturday?" Bree asks after everything calms down.

"Sure, is Chase going?"

"Of course, how else are we going to be able to skip the wait by using the handicapped line?" They both laugh, somewhat mysteriously.

They both look over at Chase, Who is almost asleep with his head on Adam's shoulder. Adam didn't even notice as he simply pulled Chase's unfinished tray closer while he was still devouring his own.

(Davenport Mansion after school)

"Chase!" Davenport shouts interrupting Ronni & Chase's conversation about Weathering & Erosion, "I found a way to cure your cancer!"

 **Don't forget to take the poll!**


	4. Harry Potter and Nutella

**Hello buds! Nice to see you again! I'm back with another update! I am currently focusing on "Love I Don't Know" atm, but since this chapter was pre-written, guess I'll give it to you now since I kept you guys waiting :) The polls are coming to, so VOTE VOTE VOTE to choose the ending for this story! I'm going to shut it down soon, so vote! Thanks, enjoy & REVIEW! **

**Dirtkid123 \- HAHA! I'm not that mean! But the poll will decide, hopefully it's on your side! Thanks for reviewing and don't forget to VOTE!**

 **LabRatsWhore \- Yup, sometimes you gotta play it nice before you bring out the big guns! Thanks for reviewing, and don't fort to VOTE!**

 **Guest \- Well, guess we'll have to see how it ends, only the poll will determine Chase's fate! So thanks for reviewing, and VOTE!**

 **TIME FOR THE STORY!**

"WHAT? How!" Chase says wearily, yet excitedly.

"I have created a serum that has a combination of chemotherapy and my nano bots. There are going to be 3 parts with this treatment. First is stopping the cells from multiplying. Then we are going to let your body rest for a day or two to recover, and then we will fight it back," Mr. Davenport explains.

"Wow, that sounds complicated yet painful," Ronni grimaces.

"Well, the first few days of the treatment will be, and the last part will be extremely painful. And I mean extremely-"

"Ok, I get it!" Chase interrupts, "Anyway, when do I start?"

"Whenever your ready."

"Nothing better than the present. And besides this wheelchair is making my bum sore," Chase pouts, making Ronni giggle.

"Ok let's go down to the laaaaaaa-" Donald freezes, "I mean um...the basement."

"Actually, I'd rather take it on the couch," Chase saves. Davenport nods and heads downstairs to get all the equipment.

"Chase I'll be right back. I'm gonna stop home to tell my mom I'll be at your house and I'll grab a few movies and things to keep you busy," Ronni smiles.

"Thanks."

Ronni slips out the door while Chase locks the wheelchair and walks over to the couch.

(Ronni's house)

"Hey mum," Ronni greets when she notices her mom watching a movie on the couch.

"Hey pumpkin," her mom greets pausing the movie, "Where you been?"

"Oh, I was with Chase, I had to help him home since he's in a wheelchair, I'm about to head back there now," Ronni explains grabbing an apple off the counter.

"Wait, why is he in a wheelchair?" Her mom asks confused.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Chase has cancer. He had a bad reaction to the chemo and they couldn't find a treatment that would work for him. But today his dad made a treatment so Chase is going to try it today," Ronni sighs.

"Awe I'm sorry cub, I really hope he feel better. Did you say his dad _made_ a treatment?" Her mom asks surprised.

"Yes, his dad is Donald Davenport, from Davenport Industries," Ronni smiles.

"THE DONALD DAVENPORT?" Her mom cries.

"Yeah," Ronni sighs.

"Do you think I could come with you to say hello to both of them?"

"Of course mom, I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

Ronni knew why her mom wanted to meet Donald Davenport. He was her dads hero. He was inspired by all his scientific theories and desperately wanted to buy his inventions. Ronni's dad was a very hard working man who used to work 3 jobs, Ronni and her family only getting to see him a few minutes at night, just enough to to tuck his girls in and give his wife a kiss before leaving for 12 more hours. Unfortunately he now works over sees fighting in the war. He joined the military to provide for his family, in which was struggling financially. The checks he sent once a month were just enough to get them food and pay rent. Her family misses her father greatly, as it's been 5 years since he last visited for Christmas. Although her sister doesn't miss him as much as Ronni does, because she was only 4 when he left, they all still cry from time to time. But Ronni is very brave and strong, rarely letting people see her cry and staying strong for her mother and sister.

"Mom is it ok if I sleep over?" Ronni asks, suddenly feeling concerned for her boyfriend.

"Of course, just make sure you get to school on time, I don't need anymore calls from Principle Perry," her mom shivers in disgust.

"Oh and can you pack a bag with a few of my favorite snacks?" Ronni asks, running up the stairs.

"Sure."

When she reaches her blue and purple room, she reaches in the cupboard for a few of her favorite movies that might interest Chase.

(Davenport Mansion)

"Woah, this house is huge," her mom gaps as Ronni pressed the doorbell.

"I know right!"

"Oh hey Ronni your back, and who is this?" Tasha answers the door.

"Hi, this is my mom, Rachel," Ronni introduces as they step inside.

"Hi, I'm Tasha," Tasha shakes her hand.

"Mrs. Davenport, my mom wanted to see if she could meet Mr. Davenport before she leaves."

"Sure, EDDY!" Tasha calls.

"Yeah Yeah, I got it," Eddy rolls his robotic eyes.

"I told her not to disturb you. But you know grizzly bears have low IQs," Eddys voice echos from the elevator making Tasha cringe in anger.

"Honey, I asked you not to disturb me when I'm down in the laaaaaaaaa- Hey Ronni," Donald grimaces walking out from the elevator seeing the two guests in the doorway.

"Hi Mr. Davenport, my family is a really big fan of yours and my mom wanted to say hi," Ronni explains.

"Hello, nice to meet you," Davenport shakes her hand.

"How about we head to the kitchen?" Tasha says, seeing Ronni head for the living room where her youngest lay on the couch.

"Hey Chasey," Ronni sits on the couch.

"Hey Ron Ron," Chase smiles weakly.

Ronni takes a good look at her boyfriend. His eyes had bags under them, his hair looked slightly ruffled, and his body seemed saggy, as if he didn't have enough energy to keep himself up.

"I brought some movies." Ronni pulls out 3 movies from her bag. "Ok, we could watch Big Hero 6, Harry Potter, or Back to the Future."

"I've watched Back to the Future 17 times, and Leo made me watch Big Hero 6 with him a few weeks ago, so how about Harry Potter since I've never seen that," Chase chooses.

"YOU'VE NEVER SEEN HARRY POTTER?!" Ronni gasps. "I mean, who has never seen _Harry Potter_?"

"Nope, not once," Chase sighs.

"Well I guess today was your lucky day because you have a girlfriend who's obsessed with it and would be happy to explain everything to you," Ronni squeals excitedly.

(An hour later)

The movie was already halfway through while Chase & Ronni were wide awake. Chase was desperately tired, but the movie was just so good! They were both laid out on the comfortable couch, Ronni snuggled into Chase's chest, being careful of the port, while they both had spoons of Nutella in their hands, sharing a container of it, as well as globs of the stickiness all over their laps and blanket, in which laid over them both. They also had bits of popcorn covering the floor and coffee table. Despite everyone in the house fast asleep, the tv was loud so the music could spill through the speakers, sending cool shivers up their spine, as the flute played it's movie's familiar theme song.

"Oh sweet Merlin Harry!" The red-headed Weasley shouted, making the two teens giggle at the screen, each followed by a yawn.

"Chasey?" Ronni whispers after 15 minutes of silence go by.

A small series of snores answer her and she realizes that the boy has fell asleep. Smiling to herself, she snuggles in his arm, which was draped over her protectively, and closes her eyes, not before dimming the tv's brightness and turning down the sound.

(An half hour later)

"Ronni!" Chase shouts, causing Ronni to pop up.

"What?! What happened?" She shouts surprised. But when she sees her lovers green face, there was no need to ask.

Ronni jumps up, running into the kitchen, then grabbing a trash can from under the sink, she dashes back and swoops it under Chase's mouth just in time. After a few minutes he is draped over the couch dry heaving into the can. Ronni is brushing his hair out his eyes, which was stuck to his forehead by sweat, as well as rubbing soothing circles on his back. Finally he is left laying back on the couch, trying to gain back his breath and keep his stomach down while Ronni cleans up his mess.

(Morning)

"I don't think he'll be able to go to school today, Tasha. He's seems very tired," Ronni hears someone sigh.

"I know, but I can't stay home today. And I don't want you to take care of him by yourself. What if something goes wrong?" A more feminine voice replies.

"I know," the other sighs again, followed by the sound of someone sipping a drink.

Ronni decides now would be the right time to wake up, so she slowly yawns and opens her eyes.

"Oh Good Morning Ronni, how did you sleep?" Tasha welcomes, seeing Ronni sit up.

"Good Morning Mr. And Mrs. Davenport. I slept alright, but I'm still very tired. Chase kept throwing up all night and he kept sweating a lot so he couldn't get back to sleep until an hour or two ago," Ronni sighs sadly.

"Awwww," Tasha cries, "Well maybe you should stay home and get some rest?"

"That's a good idea, and my mom would understand. I could email my teachers and get all the homework as well."

"Great, well your welcome to stay as long as you want," Donald inputs.

"Thank you, if you don't mind I'm just going step out and call my mom," Ronni says.

"Sure."

Ronni steps out into the hallway and takes out her phone.

"Mom please pick up," Ronni whines, listening as her phone keeps ringing and playing her moms stupid ring tone.

"Ughhh!" Ronni groans, closing her eyes and leaning back on the wall.

When she leans back, she hears a mechanical 'beep', making her shoot open her eyes and watch as a grey elevator with 3 interlocked red circles on the doors form in front of her. Looking around, she sees no one around, so as curious as she is, she steps in as the doors welcome her.

As soon as she steps in, the doors close faster than she could blink and next thing she knows, her stomach stays on the ground floor as her body drops down, feeling as if she was traveling thousands of feet underground at 5,000 miles per minute. But sooner than she could comprehend, the elevator of doom stops and the doors open to reveal...

 _To be continued..._


	5. Safe With Me

**Happy Weekend folks! Hope you guys are enjoying it. Here's another chapter, this one is more a filler, more action should be in the next one. But don't forget to vote on the poll, I might be closing it soon! Should Chase live or die at the end? I hope you guys are enjoying the this story, please make sure to vote and review!**

Thanks:

 **LabRatsWore** : Haha, I guess not. Hopefully he has taken a liking to it and will watch some more in the future, because I certainly love HP! Thanks for reviewing! :)

 **DirtKid123** : Well wait no longer! Guess you'll have to read to see how she takes it and what happens! Glad you are excited and liking the story so far. Thanks for reviewing! :)

 **Maddie** : I'm sorry ;( I just had to create the anticipation! But don't worry, this story is very much fun to write so there's nothing stopping me from not wanting to write more! I never abandon my stories, and it won't happen in the future either! Don't worry :) Glad you're liking the story though! Thanks for reviewing! :)

 **Now on with the story!**

* * *

 **Last Chapter** :

 _As soon as she steps in, the doors close faster than she could blink and next thing she knows, her stomach stays on the ground floor as her body drops down, feeling as if she was traveling thousands of feet underground at 5,000 miles per minute. But sooner than she could comprehend, the elevator of doom stops and the doors open to reveal..._

 _To be continued..._

* * *

"Woah, what is this place?" Ronni whispers, walking over to a table and picking up miscellaneous items. "Am I in the future?"

"Yeah, and then I said 'No, the lipstick looks nice, the shoes is what doesn't match'-" Ronni hears a voice coming from the other side of the wall. _'Are those aliens?'_

Looking around frantically, she sees a big stack of yellow cans. Silently deciding that that's the best hiding place she could think of at the moment, she dashed behind them, peeking through the gap between two.

Watching, she sees the wall open up, _'Oh I guess they're doors'_ , she shrugs, and two figures come walking out. Due to the minimal amount of viewing space, she was unable to make out anything more than their heights, also their weird scuba diving swimsuits, _'OMG! They are aliens! Scuba divers don't wear their outfits inside the house!...or do they?'_

"Ooh Taylor Swift!" The taller figure shouts, looking at the shorter one, who pulled out their phone with said blonde singing on the home screen, then snatches the phone out their hand and rubs it blissfully against their cheek.

"Give that back!" The smaller figure shouts, the two figures beginning to hit and scratch. The taller one was shooting lasers from his eyes and the shorter one was zooming around the room trying to chase the taller one.

Their fighting ends when the smaller figure pushed the bigger one and he lands...right on the cans Ronni was hiding behind.

When they all recover and compose themselves, they finally notice what they see.

Ronni: _'The aliens caught me!'_

"AHHHHHH!"

Bree: _'Someone's spying on us!'_ "AHHHHHH!"

Adam: _'It's a girl! COOTIES!'_

"AHHHHHH!"

After several series of yells from them all, Ronni ends it by running to the only open direction...it's only after her mistake she realizes she ran _deeper_ into the weird place and _away_ from the elevator.

"CHASEEEEEEEEE!" Ronni screeches.

(Upstairs)

"Chasey-Waseyyyyyy!" Eddy taunts, waking Chase.

"What Eddy, can't you be like everyone else and LEAVE ME ALONE?!" Chase shouts, rubbing his sleepy eyes and slowly sitting up with a scowl on his face.

"Ok Ok! I can take a hint! But your little expired cupcake is calling you from the lab," Eddy smirks.

"Expired Cupcake? You mean Ronni? And the lab? WAIT! DID YOU JUST SAY THE LAB?!" Chase shouts, "DADDDDD!"

Not waiting for a response, Chase stumbles off the couch, wincing at his achy bones, and jogs to the elevator. Right before the elevator closes, Mr. Davenport squeezes in looking frantic. After checking over his sick son, he sighs in relief seeing he's alright.

Before Donald can question his needed presence, the doors open, revealing a frantic lab.

"Adam, Bree what happened?" Donald asks as Chase runs over to his girlfriend.

"I don't know, she must have found the elevator or something! It was like a flashback of how Leo found the lab," Bree says exasperatedly, then giggles at her after thought.

"Ok, well, we might as well explain it the same way we did with Leo," Donald sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Speaking of Leo, he and his mom come running out the elevator.

"Ronni?" Chase calls, looking for the girl.

"Chase, I'm over here!" Ronni says, breathing heavily in fright.

"Hey baby, just calm down, everything is alright," Chase soothes, holding Ronni close when he finds her behind the cyber desk.

"Chase. One of them shot lasers out their eyes, and the other was zooming all over the place...wha-...how-...it-...it was crazy!" Ronni stutters.

"Ronni calm down, it was just Adam and Bree," Chase assures.

"Oh ok, just Adam and Bree. JUST ADAM AND BREE?! Omg! Wait, doesn't that mean your one of them too!" Ronni pulls away from him.

"Uhh...yeahhhh," Chase sighs.

Ronni's eyes widen and she frantically scoots back away from Chase.

"Ronni, Ronni, just hold on a minute," Chase tries to calm her, taking small steps near her.

"NO! Get away from me!" Ronni screeches. _'I'm in a house full of crazy-alien-freak-things!'_ Ronni contemplates. Thinking of all the scenarios that could happen when they decide to torture and eventually killer her, she starts to hyperventilate.

"Dad what do I do?" Chase whispers to his father. Donald shrugs, rubbing his hand in his hair.

"I got it," Leo decides.

"Hey Ronni," Leo starts, sitting down next to her, criss-cross applesauce style.

"Are you one of them too!" Ronni jumps.

"No No! I'm perfectly normal like you," Leo chuckles.

"Oh good, at least I'm not the only one," Ronni sighs, but Leo could still see her visibly shaking from fright.

"Look Ronni, Adam, Bree, and Chase aren't very different from you and me-" Leo starts.

"Aren't very different?! Adam shot lasers out his eyes! Normal people don't do that!" Ronni bugs out.

"I know. You see, Adam, Bree, and Chase are genetically engineered bionic superhumans. They have a microchip in their neck which gives them cool powers. But they are very much human as you and me," Leo explains softly.

"Ohhhhhhhhh...that's pretty cool," Ronni slowly calms down.

"Yeah I know, I wish I had bionics," Leo sighs, looking over at Davenport with big puppy eyes.

"What kind of powers do they have?" Ronni asks curiously.

"Well Adam has super strength, pressurized lung capacity, underwater breathing, plasma grenades, a blast wave, and heat vision. Bree has super speed, invisibility, super agility, and voice manipulation. And Chase has super-smarts, as well as a force-field-which he can turn into a ball and throw, a bo staff, super-hearing, microscopic vision, molecular kinesis, a commando app, and an override app. They also have a ton of hidden abilities," Leo muses.

"Woah that's a lot," Ronni gasps, "they must be very powerful."

"I know!"

"What is this place?"

"Its a lab, it's where we live," Chase supplies, coming to sit with them.

"Live?" Ronni questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, at least until Leo got here," Bree says this time, her and Adam joining the circle.

"You see those capsules?" Chase points out, "That's where we sleep, clean, and change clothes. They used to supply us food when we ate power pellets for a living."

"Wait, if you live down here, is that why you were surprised when you saw your room? Because you've never been in it before?" Ronni asks, realization on her face.

"Yeah, we just have rooms just in case people come over, but I usually just hang out down here," Chase shrugs.

"We also go on missions and save the world!" Adam joins in.

"Cool." Ronni smiles, "Who created you guys? And if your genetically created, how are Mr. And Mrs. Davenport your parents?"

"Well we aren't actually their kids, well Leo is Tasha's real son. But we were just created by mixing a bunch of DNA, so yeah," Bree answers.

"Davenport is their 'Dad' though, which makes Tasha their 'stepmother' and me their 'stepbrother'," Leo says this time.

"Wow! Ok, that's a lot!" Ronni shakes her head.

"I know, it is, but you have to promise us you won't expose our secret. We can't have the world finding out about us or the government will take us away and do experiments on us!" Chase says pleadingly.

"Of course not. Your secret is safe with me," Ronni smiles.

"Great, and we are 100% human just like you, there's nothing different except the chips in our neck," Chase says solemnly.

"Well me and Bree are human, you can obviously tell by his height and haircut that Chase is a little grumpy troll," Adam laughs. Everyone starts giggling, except Chase who pouts and crosses his arms, looking similar to a toddler who can't have a toy, which makes everyone laugh even harder.


	6. Jealousy

**Hey guys, sorry for the long update, but I've finally gotten back on track with school and everything and even wrote a few new chapter for this story. I updated this a tiny tiny bit, but I hope you like it. A new chapter will be posted in a few minutes, stay tuned! And thanks to all the followers, favorites, and reviewers! You guys make my day and are the reason I keep writing. :)**

"That's so cool," Ronni gasps as she watches Adam and Bree train.

Chase frowns as he sees her girlfriends reaction to Adam's bionics. Since he was still fragile, at least in Mr. Davenport's eyes, he wasn't allowed to train, or basically show off to his bae. This was the first time she was allowed to come down and watch a training session since they told her their secret. Adam and Bree were practicing fighting techniques to use in case Chase can't be there on a mission.

"Omg!" Ronni laughs as Adam ends the battle by picking up Bree and throwing her on his shoulders.

Ronni was sitting between Leo and Chase on top of the cyber desk as Mr. Davenport hosted the session from Leo's 'Mission Specialist' desk. Hopping down, Ronni approaches the laughing duo as Adam places Bree back on her feet and she walks away grabbing a water bottle. Chase watches as they talk then Adam picks Ronni up by his bicep as she wraps her arm around it and hangs on. Seeing this, Chase grumbles as Ronni starts giggling at him.

Ever since Ronni knew of their secret, Chase started to feel competition with Leo and now Adam. Leo, because Ronni and him seem to bond since they're both non-bionics, and Adam, because Ronni seems to like his bionics the best. Chase is very possessive and tries to keep his things close to him, even his girlfriend, ever since the confetti money incident. He's also already lost a girl to Leo once, and it's not going to happen again.

"We should try to make our own bionics Leo!" Chase hears Ronni tell Leo from across the room.

"That's what I was thinking, but maybe we should find a way to do it without a chip, that'll be cool," Leo suggests.

"Yeah, that would be cool. You know, I really like Adam's blast wave. How he absorbs energy and can shooting out. I think something like that, maybe a smaller version, would be awesome!" Ronni says.

"Yeah, we should ask Mr. Davenport if we could see his notes. Then maybe we can get some info from the science teacher about molecules and all that," Leo suggests.

"Yes! We should also ask Adam to help us by being our test subject. Omg Leo this is going to be so cool!" Ronni squeals.

"I know!" Leo squeals as they both start doing a girlish jump.

"Let's go!" Ronni says and they both dash upstairs, so fast they could compete with Bree's super speed.

Grumbling, Chase pouts and narrows his eyes in the direction they left in.

"Awww, Chasey's getting jealous!" Chase hears a voice mimic and he jumps, realizing there are still 3 other people in the room.

"No!" Chase whines, turning away from his sister who was now trying to pinch his cheeks.

"It's ok Chasey, we all get jealous sometimes...except me, because I'm perfect, at least that's what Ethan says," Bree walks off, thumbs flaring away on the keypad.

"Chase, get ready we have to head to the hospital in 5 minutes," Davenport informs, not glancing away from the computer.

"Wait. Why?" Chase jumps, confused.

"The doctor wants to take a sample of your blood to examine to see what's going on with the treatment."

"Uh ok." Chase walks over to the cyber desks and programs it to clean and change his clothes. Then, stepping in, a very fast cooling sensation flows over his body and he steps out freshly bathed and clothed.

"Great, let's go."

(At the doctors)

"Ok Chase, we will be right back to examine this and tell you the results," Dr. Andrews holds up the tiny container of Chase's blood sample.

"Thanks doc," Donald says as the doctor closed the door.

"You ok Chase?"

"You know I hate this place dad," Chase grumbles not taking his glance away from the wall.

"I know Chase, but hopefully the treatment is working and you won't have to be in here too many more times before you go into remission," Donald brightens.

"I wish stupid cancer didn't exist," Chase mumbles.

"Me too Chase, but you have to keep fighting, you _will_ get through this," Donald pats his son's leg before sitting back when there's a knock on the door.

"Ok, so I have some good news and bad news, which do you want first?" Dr. Andrews sighs, dramatically dropping into the swirly chair.

"Good," Donald says, after realizing a chase was not going to reply.

"Well, the treatment seems to be working and reacting well with Chase's body, but the bad news is that it's not good enough. We are going to do radiation as well, and we would like to start that today."

"Ok," Mr. Davenport sighs.

"Ok, so you and Chase can follow me to a hospital room, and we might need to keep him over night to take notes and do some test to see how the radiation is working."

(In the hospital room)

Sitting on the white bed staring at the wall, Chase had no idea what to think about at the moment. His mind was try to focus on the twitching pain of the iv that will be sending the medication through his body, but he couldn't help himself from drifting off. 'Ronni' was the first thing that came to mind. He loved her so much, she was just so goofy but yet intelligent. He could be himself around her, she changed him, and he loved that. He wondered if she felt the same way. She was just too good to be true. Beautiful, smart, and talented? Oh the daily drawings she makes for him, and her short stories make him melt!

"Ready Chase?" Dr. Andrews slams the door closed making Chase jump out his thoughts.

"It's ok Chase, just relax," said Donald, coming to sit down on the bed next to him.

Dr. Andrews grabs the bag of medicine and connects the tube to Chase's port. Chase winces at the uncomfortable movement of the port in his chest. Turning on the machine, Dr. Andrews readjusts the tube so it's in a more comfortable position and turns to leave the room.

"I'll be back in about 30 minutes to check on Chase," Dr. Andrews smiles and silently closes the door.

"You ok Chase?" Donald asks his son who was very quite.

"M' tired," Chase whines, closing his eyes and leaning his head against his fathers shoulder.

"It's ok Chase, take a nap, I'll be right here," Donald smiles, which was the last thing Chase sees before he drifts off to La La Land.

(20 minutes later)

"Daddddd," Chase whines fidgeting, eyes shooting open.

"What happened Chase?" Donald asks frantically, putting his phone on the table next to the bed.

"DADDDDDD!" Chase screams, eyes going wide. His hands reach up and he grabs his head while flailing his limbs in pain.

"CHASE! Chase what happened?!"

"It hurts daddy! It burns!" Chase cries, tears leaking out his eyes freely.

Mr. Davenport jumps out the bed and slams his palm down on the red emergency button, which alerts the nurses station, then runs over back to the bed.

"What hurts buddy?" Donald asks concerned and confused.

"Everything!" Chase hesitates still flinching in pain.

It's like a venomous snake was slithering through his body, biting all of his skin and sending the poison through his blood. It felt like a forest fire was burning him from the insides out. It felt like he was getting smashed in the head over and over by a brick. It felt like he was paralyzed, he could do nothing to stop the pain. The worse thing in the world to Chase was showing weakness, but in this instance showing weakness was the worst of his worries. The pain was building up and nothing could knock it down, he had to suffer. A weight was pushing on his chest, making it hard to breathe. Tears were steadily flowing out his red, puffy eyes as he wheezed and writhed around in torture.

"Chase, buddy, I need you to calm down and take deep breathes. Everything will be ok if you just take deep breathes and settle down ok?" A voice broke through the darkness and pain that surrounded Chase's thoughts.

Laying still, Chase took dramatically long breaths and found out he was starting to finally get air in his lungs and the weight was lifting. Finally calm enough to take in his surroundings, Chase opens his eyes and sees 2 nurses bustling around his bed touching machines and making them beep, and Dr. Andrews standing next to his head looking up and talking to someone. Looking down, he sees someone's legs and arms wrapped around his body, locking him in place, and he notices his back is pressing up against a hard chest. ' _Must be dad'_ He also notices he is now wearing an oxygen mask and there are wires sticking to his bare chest. Chase sighs in relief when he feels the pain dull to just an ache.

"Chasey, it's ok. Daddy's here, everything is fine," a soothing voice sounds from behind his ears. His body relaxes when he feels a hand brush soothingly through his, thinning, hair.

"Hey Chase-" Dr. Andrews starts.

"What was that?" Chase rasps, before his dad gives him a sip of water.

"It seems the radiation had a bad reaction with your body. We actually have some bad news for you," the doctor winces. "When we did a blood test while calming you down, it looks like the radiation _is_ helping. What I'm saying is...we going to have to make you keep taking it."

"No! Please no! I'll be good doctor...I'll-I'll be nice to you...an-and I'll do whatever you say, just please no more!" Chase pleads.

"I'm sorry Chase, I really am, but we _need_ to do this. We decided that we would split each treatment so that you don't have to take an hour of it in one day, so you will come twice a week for a half an hour each day. We also also are going to allow you more morphine to ease the pain as much as we can."

"Does he have to finish this one?" Donald asks heart brokenly.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but he only has about 10 minutes left, and we can't administer the morphine this far into the treatment," the doctor sighs.

"Daddy!" Chase whines, twisting so his head is buried in his dad's chest.

"I'm sorry Chase it's almost over, just hold on for a few minutes.

"Ok Chase, here's the rest," warns Dr. Andrews while putting in the tube connection which was holding the treatment.

"NOOOOO! DADDDYYYY MAKE HIM STOPPPPPP!" Chase screams, fidgeting around again.

"CHASE! Stop, just calm down!" Donald cries.

Writhing around, Chase tries to pull out the tube from his chest, making nurses rush over to restrain him.

"YOU CANT DO THIS! IT HURTSSS!" Chase screeches at the top of his lungs.

(10 minutes later)

Donald looks down at the mess that is his son laying in front of him. There are two nurses, each on a side, restraining Chase by holding him down. Though, he was not trying to escape anymore, the almost silent room was filled with his steady cries, small sniffles, and his loud whimpering. Donald also had dry tear tracks coming down his face at the pain he put his son through. Chase had his eyes squeezed shut and his limbs were all over the bed. He was still in Donald's lap while Donald ran his fingers through his hair trying to ease his pin in any way he could, if only a little.

"Ok it's over," Dr. Andrews comes back into the room, unhooking the machines from Chase, except a few. "We would like to keep him over night though."

"Actually, is it ok if we could take him home, just this one time. I think he just needs some rest someplace similar," Donald asks, whispering because of the mute and silent Chase who was still motionless and silently crying.

"Ok, I think we could allow that. But you have to call immediately if there are any abnormal symptoms besides nausea, fatigue, tiredness, or headache," Dr. Andrews warns.

"I will," Mr. Davenport agrees.

"Chase, come on Chase," Donald taps his son, "it's time to go."

"Home?" Chase whispers, still not moving.

"Yes Chase, home. You can go see your siblings and Tasha," Donald says in a kiddish voice.

"And Ronni?" Chase inquires.

"We will wait until the weekend, and then you guys could hang out."

"M'kay," Chase agrees, though not moving.

"Ok Chase, upsy daisy," Donald murmurs while lifting Chase by his armpits. Chase winces with every movement and tiny whimpers could still be heard from the small boy.


	7. Bald Malls

**Ok, here ya go! And I think I might post the next one. Its already done, but ill see how you guys like this one. Just put a small review or something, then ill post this one tonight. No reviews= Longer wait...so get to it! And enjoy!**

(An hour later, the Davenport mansion)

Chase felt a bit better and was laying with Ronni on the couch. They were watching the ending of "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets". Chase had his head in Ronni's lap as his body lay the length of the couch. Chase softly groaned as he shifted positions so Ronni started playing with his hair in an act of comfort. What she was not expecting, was a lump of brown hair to linger on her hand when she separated from his head.

"Uhhhhh…TASHA?!" Ronni called in fright.

"What? What happened?" Chase sat up frightened.

Ronni, with her fast thinking, decided to hide her hand behind her back, not wanting to upset Chase. But nothing could get past the superhuman. Chase wrenched her hand from behind her and looked at its contents. His eyes widened in fright as he saw his hair laying in the girls hand. Feeling for a bald spot, Chase reached up to the back of his head and rubbed around, causing more pieces to fall out.

Crying out in shock, Chase picks up all the pieces and hold them in his hand. Chase stared deeply at them, as if he could will them back on his head.

Tasha and Donald came running down the stairs. "WHAT WHATS GOING ON?!"

Ronni shakily held up a piece of hair for them to see.

"Awww Chase," Donald sighed as Tasha brushed tears out her eyes.

They all figured this would happen, just not so soon. Hair loss was one of the symptoms of the horrible chemo.

"How about this buddy, we'll take the razor and just chop it off in one go?" Donald suggested.

Chase slowly looked up at him and nodded, unshed tears in his eyes.

Chase always prided his hair. Not as much as Donald, but he did take a liking to his hair situation. He loved to style it the way he wanted, its what made him, him. Without it, he felt like he was loosing a part of himself. Not only that, he knew without his hair he would finally _look_ like a sick cancer kid. He knew that he would get way more pity then before, so many more stares. He just wanted look normal, _be_ normal. Well as normal as a bionic superhuman could get.

A few minutes later found Chase sitting in a chair in front of the bathroom mirror. His dad was standing behind him, a razor in his hand. Its not that he didn't like Tasha and Ronni, but this was a personal moment, and he just needed his dad.

"On the count of 3 Chase," Donald announced as the razor came to life with _buzzzzzzz_.

"Wait, I don't want to look!" Chase shouted at the last minute. He had his eyes squeezed shut and his hands were wrestling back and forth in his lap.

"Ok, that's fine," Donald said soothingly as he turned the chair around to face the wall.

"Ok, 1, 2, 3!" That was the last thing Chase heard before he felt something smooth run over his head and something soft tickle down his arm. But he would not open his eyes though.

(5 minutes later)

"Your finished Chase," Donald announced turning the chair around.

Chase gasped at his appearance. Tears formed in his eyes. He looked _sick_. He looked just like one of those kids he had seen walking down the hospital's hallways. He was one of them now. He was _sick_. And this confirmed it. And he hated it. He just knew he was going to get bullied when he returned to school, all because of this stupid cancer. And it made him mad.

"Chase, its going to be-" Donald started at seeing the emotions flash over his son's face.

"NO ITS NOT!" Chase cried. "PUT IT BACK!"

"Chase, come on now-"

"PUT IT BACK NOW!" Chase screamed as he slid on the floor and picked up his detached pieces of hair. He frantically shoved him onto his bald head and grunted as they slid off like water.

"Chase, look at me." Donald took his son's face in his hands.

"I don't like this dad," Chase whispered defeatedly.

"I know Chase, but it will get better. You have to believe me."

Chase nodded and got off the floor. Donald led him over to the door, but the view before him made him stop.

Standing there was Ronni with Tasha and her mum standing behind her. The unusual thing about the scene was that Ronni looked identical to him. Her hair was gone. She was bald. Chase gaped like a fish. The three females giggled.

"But-but, why would you?" Chase stumbled.

"Your not alone Chase." Ronni flashed one of those beautiful smiles at him which made him blush.

"Thank you."

"Its no big deal Chase," Ronni smiled. "Buuuuuut I don't know about you, but I think we should get some beanies so our heads don't get cold," Ronni giggled.

"Please." Chase laughed.

"Well, lets go to the mall then," Tasha announced.

(An hour later)

Everyone was getting out the car.

"Kids, stick together!" Tasha scolded as she helped Chase into his wheelchair.

"We will mom!" Bree sighed.

"And make sure Ronni returns in one piece please? Her mom expects her home just as she came."

"You really think that low of us?" Adam pouts.

"Yes," Donald and Tasha said together.

"Well trust us for once!" Adam shrugged.

"And Chase, take it easy," Tasha kissed his cheek.

"MOM!" Chase whined, noticing his girlfriend chuckling.

"LETS GO!" Adam shouted before running away, Chase's wheelchair rolling in front of him.

Ronni laughed in excitement at the speed from her place on Chase's lap. Bree ran next to them, not quite as fast as her super speed though.

"Wait! We forgot Leo!" Ronni shouted.

They all looked behind them to see Leo sweating uncontrollably from his place on the ground about 5 yards away.

"Im comin'" Leo panted.

They all laughed and ran back. Soon enough it was an exhausted Leo who was being pushed in the wheelchair as the rest of them walked, still joking about Leo's lack of stamina.

"Ooooooo! Lets go to 'PINK'!" Bree squeals.

"Uhhhh…no. We're going next door to 'Urban Outfitters'," Leo says.

Everyone agrees and the girls and boys split their separate ways.

(30 minutes later)

The girls and boys arrive outside their respective stores simultaneously. The girls carry 3 bags each while the boys each have 1. While the boys had acquired a 'Guns n' Roses' t-shirt and some joggers, the girls had shirt, pants, jackets, underwear, hats, jewelry, and more.

"Dang, save some for everyone else!" Leo says, eyeing the bags.

"Oh shut up." The girls roll their eyes and toss their bags to the boys.

Two hours later they had visited every store. Chase who was now getting fatigued, not sat in the chair being pushed by Adam. Leo, Bree, and Ronni were walking up front laughing.

"Here Chase." Ronni walked over and handed him pills.

She noticed how warm his hand was. She reached up and felt his forehead before realizing he was running a bit of a fever. "Hold it guys."

"Chase are you feeling ok?" Ronni kneeled in front of him.

"Yeah, I think I'm a little dehydrated," Chase sighed.

"Awwww," Chase's siblings sighed, turning to go home.

"Wait! How about we get some frozen yogurt?" Ronni suggested.

"Yeah!" They all smiled.

A few minutes later they were making jokes and enjoying colorful yogurt. About an half hour later, they noticed it was getting late and met up with Tasha and Donald. Ronni sat on Chase's lap as they went to the parking lot. Before Donald could even put Chase in the car, Chase was knocked out. So they drove home with Chase's head in Ronni's lap as she lovingly drew circles on his smooth bald head.

REVIEW!


	8. Blue Whines

**Well, here it is! Sorry, this one is a bit short, but thats because I thought this was a good stopping point, Thanks so much for the reviews! They made my day, and even gave me the motivation to write another chapter, which will be coming soon! Stay tuned, and review!**

Donald, Tasha, and the kids drove to the hospital early in the morning. Chase was still asleep because of the tiring day he had yesterday. He also woke up earlier with a slight fever, so Tasha recommended him rest the way there.

They pulled up and Donald carried Chase into the hospital with the family following close behind. They signed in and sat in the waiting room until Chase's name was called.

A few minutes after they had sat down Chase woke up.

"Where are we?" Chase asked groggily, his head still buried in Donald's chest.

"Nowhere Chase, go back to sleep," Donald whispered.

"Mmm-kay," Chase nodded and headed back to unconsciousness.

"Chase Davenport?" The nurse called.

The family stood up.

"Ok, follow me," she smiled and led them to the children's ward.

This time, she led them to a room with a bed, rather than a chair like last time. The machines were already set up, towering over the bed. A few nurses and the doctor were already in there, waiting for the patient. Donald noticed restraints that were by the bed and shuddered at the thought of his son contained in them.

"Lay him here sir," one of the nurses instructed.

As he lay Chase down, the nurses rushed over and started performing tests, like recording his blood pressure and such. The doctor pulled the family away.

"We are giving him the chemo and half and hour of radiation like last time. You saw his reaction last time, but hopefully it wont be so bad, since his body should recognize the treatment. Though it still might be bad, so I don't know if you want your children in the room when we put him on…" The doctor says.

Donald looks at the kids. "He's our brother, we want to be there for him."

"Ok, they can stay," Donald allows.

"Fine, but just make sure they stay out of the way if something goes wrong. Now, I need you to sit on the bed behind him and hold him like before Mr. Davenport. Mrs. Davenport, maybe you should hold his hand for extra comfort, hopefully that will calm him."

"Ok." They both nod and get into position. Chase groans at the movement but easily falls back to sleep.

The nurses immediately start him on the transfusion from his line.

"We have to check on some other patients, but we will be back. If any problems arise, click the button and someone will come," the doctor informs.

The family nod and the medical team leave.

"I brought some things," Tasha says while taking out a big blue bag. She pulled a soft blue blanket and threw it over Chase, who seemed to snuggle into it. She also pulled off Chase's beanie and replaced it with a softer looking blue hat. She pulled off his socks and shoes and replaced them with some soft fuzzy therapy socks.

"Someone came prepared," Leo nodded.

"I want him to be as comfortable as he can," Tasha pouted.

"Yeah, last time, it wasn't pretty, hopefully we wont have to go through that again." Donald ran his hand through his hair.

10 minutes later, everyone was occupied with their own tasks when Chase started to wake up.

"Chase? Buddy?" Donald whispered.

Chase simply groaned and scratched at his neck.

"How you feeling Chasey?" Bree asked, coming over to the bedside.

"Mmmmmmm," Chase moaned illegibly. He scratched at his neck again.

"Hey baby," Tasha rubbed his arm soothingly.

Chase just groaned and snuggled deeper into Donald's chest, this time using both hands to scratch his neck.

"Chasey?" Adam asked suddenly. He was standing on the side closest to Chase's face and noticed something weird.

Chase didn't answer, instead he started clawing at his neck while pushing further into Donald's thick sweater.

Frowning, Tasha put a hand on his head but pulled back sharply at the heat that burned the skin on the back of her hand.

"Chase, wake up buddy," Donald said into his ear.

"Chase stop!" Adam shouted suddenly, wrenching Chase's hand from his neck.

Donald's eyes widened at this and he pulled Chase up by his arm pits. Only then did he noticed Chase's abnormal breathing. A weird buzzing noise emerged form Chase throat. It sounded almost like a dog's whine but very low and airy. Donald pulled Chase up straight and forced him to look at him. Chase's mouth was wide open and his chest moved rapidly, though in a shaky way. Suddenly, Chase's eyes opened wide and his hands flew to his neck.

"C…n't…br…the," Chase gasped out.

Now there were no wheezing noises, the silence was filled with Chase's desperate pleas to get in air, though no exhale was heard. Eyes as big as a bug's, Tasha and the children frantically raced over to the nurses button and slammed it repeatedly. They ran back to Chase, and noticed his big swollen neck followed by a rash around his mouth. His lips were a deep blue and his eyes were glazed over. Donald was frantic and slowly going into shock, not having a clue what to do.

"Da.…" Chase whispered, airless. "Ca…br."

"I know Chasey, just hold on, the doctors comin'," Donald held Chase tightly, as if his hold was the only thing holding Chase to reality, though it probably was.

"Pl….se…hur…" Chase's voice got lower and lower. Though you could barely hear him over the loud beeping of the machines.

Just then, the door burst open and about 6 nurses and a doctor came charging into the room. They pushed the kids and Tasha away and ran to the bed. They started poking tubed and wires all over Chase. With the little energy he had, Chase fought the nurse holding him, but sagged when he felt and heard his father and his assuring words. He heard the cries of his sister, and heard the words of his mum as she tried to console her. He felt the calming hands of his father reminding him he was there. With his family around him he felt more secure, and it made him forget all the hustle and bustle around him. He slowly succumbed to the darkness, welcoming the calming feeling that passed over him.

REVIEW PLZ!


	9. Disney Wheels

**Longer one today as a thanks for your patience and sweet reviews! I have another chapter ready, maybe ill post it today...all the depends on the feedback ;) Enjoy and Review!**

"Okay Chase, we're going to take out the tube on the count of three. Hold your breath until its out," the doctor instructed.

On the count of three, the two nurses pulled out the tube that had been wedged in his mouth for 3 days now. Chase sputtered and coughed as the weird thing tickled his throat.

"Good job buddy, now breathe," Donald coached.

Chase sputtered and frantically tried to catch his breath. He struggled for a few moments before he finally got a breath into his lungs. They burned with the almost unfamiliar feeling and reacted by pulsing rapidly to try to get more of the sweet stuff called air. Chase suddenly felt a mask cover his face as a tickling sensation itched his mouth and nose.

"We will keep him here for the rest of the day, then tomorrow you can take him home if all goes well. When he gets home, for 3 days you will have to give him the nebulizer treatment every 4 hours, and have a purifier where he sleeps. I will have one of Chase's nurses send the subscription to the pharmacy right away," the doctor says while writing things on his clipboard.

"Thank you doctor," the couple smile.

"No problem." The doctor leaves the room.

"How you feeling Chase?" Donald asks, his chair set next to his son's bed.

"Alright, but really bored," Chase sighs.

"Maybe I can see if Ronni can come over. She's been begging me for a bit now so I think she'll be really excited to see you," Tasha smiles.

"That'd be great," Chase smiles excitedly.

"Yeah, and then they all got detention!" Ronni laughed as Chase joined in as well.

They were both shoulder to shoulder in Chase's hospital bed. Thankfully, there weren't as many machines as before, so there were less wire and such attached to Chase.

"Thats crazy!" Chase giggled.

"I know!" Ronni sighed. "When do you think you'll be coming back to school?" Ronni asked suddenly.

"I don't know yet," Chase sighs.

"I really miss you Chase," Ronni sighed. She snuggled into Chase's arm.

"I miss you too, Ronni," Chase whispered, "Luckily, break is coming up though."

"Yeah I guess," Ronni shrugged.

Chase sighed and turned to face Ronni. They both snuggled up closer. Chase held Ronni as her eyes began to flutter.

"I'll be right here," he whispered into her light blue beanie.

She smiled and snuggled closer to Chase for warmth. He placed his chin on the top of her head and wrapped her in his arms protectively. They both fell asleep being comforted by each others' loud heart beat and their body warmth.

(About a week or 2 later)

Chase, who was usually a morning person, knew that it was too early. The loud noises coming from downstairs baffled him as his holographic alarm clock displayed "5:26". Feeling his senses come back to him, he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. His head pounded, his stomach churned, and his joints protested with every move. Wait, why was he laying in his _bed_? Weird…

Chase used his arms to pull his body up into a sitting position with his back against the headboard. He immediately regretted the decision when he was forced to run to the nearby bathroom and sick up all he had eaten the day before. While he was still cleaning out his guts, he heard his bedroom door open and someone come rushing into the bathroom behind him. He felt said person hold his head back while rubbing soothing circles on his back.

Groaning at the pain pulsing through his brain, he leaned back into the mystery person, feeling weak.

"How you feeling Chasey?" He immediately recognized the cherubic voice of his girlfriend behind him.

"Peachy," he sighed.

"How about we lay down a bit?" She suggested, still running her delicate fingers up and down his arm in an act of comfort.

"Sounds nice," He smiled.

Oh, what he would give to fell those tiny fingers running through his hair again. Damn chemo.

Ronni helped him back to the bed where they both lay down silently. Chase curled up to Ronni's side as she took off his silk sleeping cap and brushed his tiny tingled of hair that remained. They stayed like that for a while, until Chase's heavy breaths evened out. After feeling his forehead, Ronni quietly got up and wet a washcloth with cool water before setting it on Chase's head. She then laid back down next to her fragile boyfriend and sighed thinking of the unfairness of it all.

Ronni was awoken by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She whispered, not wanting to awaken the slumbering Chase.

"Hey Ronni," Mr. Davenport whispered back as he stepped into the room. He was not surprised or angered at the two in the bed together. He trusted both of them and knew they wouldn't do something like that so soon. "Hows he feeling?"

Ronni takes off the washcloth and feels Chase's forehead. "He had a fever before and I found him throwing up but he doesn't feel so hot now," Ronni reported.

"We're preparing to leave for Disneyworld," Davenport explained.

Ronni nods.

A few days ago, the kids all decided on going to DisneyWorld to celebrate break. They figured driving there, but Chase's stomach probably couldn't handle the bumpy ride. Davenport arranged to fly there, via public plane. First class of course. Ronni had told her mum, and she, who had been there before, immediately agreed, trusting Tasha enough to watch her daughter for the week, even if it was across the country. Donald, the nice man he is, paid for everyone. Everyone was packed, and all their things were in Ronni's mum's car, who would be dropping them off to the airport. Chase had also had an extra long chemo treatment this week when the doctor's heard of the trip. They had also prescribed chemo-like pills he needed to take while on vacation.

"Chase? Buddy?" Donald shakes Chase by the shoulder.

"Hmmmm?"

"Think you can wake up buddy?" Donald whispers rubbing a finger over Chase's delicate cheek.

"Yeah." Chase rolled over and rubbed the sleep out his eyes. "What happened?"

"You still feel okay to go to Disney?"

"YES!" Chase had never been to the magical place and was desperately looking forward to going, nothing was going to hold him back.

"Okay great, come downstairs for breakfast and then we'll all get dressed." Chase nodded. Donald left the room and the couple heard him walk down their stairs.

"Yes! This is going to be so fun!" Chase smiled.

"I know Chase, you've been saying that all week!" Ronni laughed. "Now lets go, I heard your mum makes killer pancakes!"

The couple made their way downstairs to a view of the family sitting at the table talking eagerly.

"Sleeping Beauty awakens!" Adam announces.

"She's my girlfriend Adam." Chase reprimands.

"I was talking about you Chase!" Adam says, causing everyone to laugh.

Ronni laughs harder at the cute pout on Chase's face.

"Okay okay, calm down," Tasha says, "Guys come over so we can start breakfast."

The two walk over to the table which is completely covered with all types of delicious breakfast foods. In he center were huge pancakes shaped like Mickey ears.

"Woah, that's alot of food!" Ronni utters in shock.

"Theres my mom for you," Leo mutters, earning a cuff on the back of his head from his mother who sat next to him.

Chase pulls out the chair for Ronni as they approach, then pushes it forward once she sits. "What a gentleman."

After saying prayer, they all dig in and conversation starts all around.

"I can't wait for the trip! Its going to be so fun!" Leo gushes to the other 4 teens.

"I know we are gonna get on ALL the rides! And we _have_ to get on Space Mountain!" Adam shouts, sending food everywhere.

"Ewwwwww Adam!" The teens shift their noses in disgust.

"But those lines are going to be terrible! Kaitlyn told me she once had to wait 3 hours to get on one ride!" Bree sighs.

"Well, that's what we got Chase for!" Adam smiles mysteriously.

"What?" Chase says looking very confused.

"Handicapped lines! A dur! They never have to wait a second!" Adam explains like its the most obvious thing in the word.

"Whose a handicap? I'm not a handicap!" Chase denies while shaking his head furiously.

"Yes you are! You and your little wheelchair are going to give us the time of our lives!" Leo joins in.

"No way! DAD?!" Chase shouts.

"Its true Chase," Donald sighs.

"NO way! Thats not fair!" Chase grumbles.

"You think you'll be able to walk around that whole park Chase? We are going to be there all day, not to mention Universal Studios, and SeaWorld."

Chase sneers. "But you know I hate that thing!"

"I know Chase, but its for the best," Tasha inputs.

"Your in this too?!" Chase shouts in disbelief at his mum.

"Chasey-" Ronni starts.

"Oh no! Not you too! You guys are unbelievable!" Chase screams before stomping upstairs.

"Why is he being such a pansy?" Adam rolls his eyes.

"For all his life he's been this big strong mission leader, and then all of a sudden he's being treated like he's an invalid like he's fragile. It's not that he's denying it, he just knows that it's true and it's hurting him," Ronni explains quietly.

After her speech, Ronni solemnly walks up the stairs. "We'll be ready at 12:30," she calls to the still silent family.

(In Chase's room)

"I know Chasey, I know," Ronni sighs while rubbing his arm.

They were both sitting on the end of Chase's bed. Ronni had a, silently crying, Chase in her arms while he sat paralyzed next to her.

"You know Chase, your one of the strongest people I've ever met," Ronni says suddenly into the silence of the room.

"Stop lying to me," Chase sighs.

"I'm proud to admit I'm not lying," Ronni nods, seriously.

"I'm the weakest person ever," Chase muttered. "I have to ride in a stupid wheelchair for god's sake!"

"Really? You think a wheelchair makes you weak? What about those soldiers who loose their legs in war? Or those kids who have to fight for their lives and end up loosing their legs to illness? They're weak?"

"No," Chase mutters quietly.

"I don't see what makes you any different. I mean, you are a _bionic superhuman_! I wish I could say I would love to be in your place, but I can't. You know why? Because I'm a coward. I could never go around trying to save the world while constantly avoiding death by the skin of my teeth. I _could_ never, and _would_ never do that. And anyone who would do that, willingly, oh my gosh, they would have to be the bravest, strongest, most awesomest person ever!" Ronni gushes.

Chase giggles and wipes his eyes. "You're right, I'm such a baby!"

"You Chase Davenport, are anything but a baby! You have a justifiable reason to cry and there is no problem with that," Ronni scolds with a smile on her face. "Well, on that note, lets get dressed."

They both walk over to the closet, which now featured a wardrobe for Ronni, because she practically lives there. They spend about 20 minutes matching up an outfit, then take turns using the bathroom. When they finish, they both look in the mirror.

Chase wore blackish grayish joggers with black converse. He also wore a black tank-top with "She's Mine" as the print. Ronni wore pink joggers with pink high-top sneakers. She also wore a pin tank-top with "He's Mine" printed on it. They both wore black beanies, Ronni has "F CANCER" written on hers in pink writing, while Chase has "F CANCER" written on his in white writing. They both smiled at each other lovingly after seeing their outfits together.

Before they went downstairs, Ronni helped Chase lather on loads of ultra-power sunscreen onto any skin that wasn't hidden by his clothes. They had packed barrels of sunscreen, knowing it would be very hot down there.

"But honestly Chase, we are going to have so much fun cutting the lines! And even at the airport, everyone gives you special treatment and…" Ronni smirked, causing Chase to laugh.

12:25. They both headed downstairs to the family sitting on the couch, dressed and ready.

"Ready?" Donald asked as they approached. They both nod with smiles on their faces, causing the other teenagers to light up in delight and start gushing about the trip ahead.

They heard the "beep" of Ronni's mum's car, and they were off.


	10. Fake Coughs Cause Attention

**I think I'm going to post another chapter in a few minutes...this one is kinda short and I have the next 2 done already. Review and tell me what you think. I love the nice reviews and keep them coming! I love you all so much, and add suggestions if you like, your input could help make the story interesting, so don't hold back! Love you all, enjoy and REVIEW!**

"Bye guys!" Ronni's mum called before she drove off.

The 5 teens and 2 adults walked through the doors to gasp with shock. It was CROWDED! There were people hustling and bustling everywhere.

"So where do we have to go?" Leo asked hesitantly.

Donald silently pointed in front of them. The line had to hold about 75 people, and seeing the one employee working solo, the line was obviously going to take forever. Donald checked the time. They had about an hour to get through the line, check in their bags, and then make it to the waiting area. Nope. They were not going to make it.

"Well, we should just go home," Donald offered, turning around.

"Donald!" Tasha scolded.

"We're never going to make it!" Donald grumbled.

"Wait I have an idea," Ronni smirked. She looked at Chase.

"Adam go over there and steal a wheelchair," Ronni whispered to him.

Adam ran over, grabbed the wheelchair when no one was looking and brought it back.

Ronni took and unsuspecting Chase by the shoulders and through him into the chair. She pulled down his shirt collar a bit making his port visible, which earned a "Hey!" from Chase.

"Now watch and learn guys, this is what we call 'cancer perks'," Ronni smirked.

"Oh no! Chase are you ok?!" Ronni shouted, causing many people to look back at them. "Chase cough," she whispered into his ear.

"I think his **_cancer_** is acting up!" Leo shouted, unconvincingly, to the nosey crowd.

"Cancer?! That poor boy!" A woman shouted from the crowd.

"I think he needs medical attention!" Someone else shouted when Chase acted as if he was about to throw up.

"Let him through!" Another lady up in the front shouted.

Slowly the crowd parted. Chase hated the pitying looks, but if the shoe fits…

Eventually, they got up to the front. They showed their passes, got scanned, and in a matter of minutes, they were through.

"Did you see her face?!" Bree laughed along with he others.

"I guess there are some benefits," Chase shrugged, a smile still lingering on his face. "But I really am getting a headache now."

"Well hang on, we're almost to the terminal," Donald told him. He was behind Chase pushing the wheelchair while Ronni sat on Chase's lap.

They got their many bags weighed and set them on the conveyor belt. Soon, they were sitting in the waiting area in front of the terminal.

"Anyone want something to eat?" Tasha asked as she took out her purse.

When everyone shout illegibly at her, she sighed and tossed out money to the teens.

"What do you want Chasey?" Ronni whispered in Chase's ear.

The big amount of chemo he had had this week was finally catching up to him as he lay slumped over with his head on Ronni's shoulder.

"I oon care," Chase slurred. The adrenaline of today's excitement was wearing off and now he felt really tired.

"Ok, I'll be right back," Ronni whispered and kissed his forehead. She held his head up as Tasha switched seats with her so Chase could lean on her shoulder. As she left, Chase snuggled up to the warm body of his mother.

"So what did you guys decide on?" Ronni asked once she joined the 3 teens.

"Adam said ice-cream, but we figured that would melt. I said chips, but Adam and Bree like dip with theirs and that will be too messy. Bree said In n' Out, but that would smell up the plane. So….we're still deciding," Leo explained.

"What about pretzels?" Ronni offered.

"Hmmmm," the three said thoughtfully.

"I could go for a pretzel," Leo nodded.

"Yeah, I just passed and Auntie Anne's. They have Pizza Pretzels, Cinnamon pretzels, Hot dog pretzels, Cheese pretzels, and more," Ronni shrugged.

"Yeah, lets get that!" Adam smiled, licking his lips.

The 4 walk over to the 'Auntie Anne's' stand and get in line. Bree orders cinnamon pretzel bites, Leo gets plain pretzel bites with salt and and gets a chocolate dipping sauce, Adm orders 6 hot dog pretzels, and Ronni orders 2 pizza pretzels for her and Chase. They also each order a lemonade, while Ronni gets a Ice Tea for Chase.

Hearing their terminal number be called for boarding, the 4 laughing teens rush over to their waiting area. There, they arrive just in time to see Donald and Tasha leaving their chairs, Chase rolling in front of them with his carry-on in his lap.

They are the first to board as they are First Class Disabled. Ronni and Chase smiled at the compartment-like rooms, similar to those on the Hogwarts Express. The five teens got settled into the huge isolated couch section with their names on the door, while Tasha and Davenport got settled in the smaller compartment for 2, next door to them.

The teen's section had a flat screen TV, allowing Adam and Leo to open up their carry-ons and take out their gaming system. There were a load of sodas in a hidden compartment by the window, and the seats reclined back. There also was a 'call' button next to the door as well, if they needed assistance. They smiled in delight, this was the first time the teens, except Ronni, have been on a plane. They were excited to see the view as the plane goes up, and they had their phones ready to take the video. The only two who were weary were Bree and Chase.

"Really Chase, I've watch you build a jet before, yet you are scared of being in one?" Leo asked confused.

"No, I just don't trust planes that were not made, or aren't operated, by me, or Mr. Davenport," Chase explained. "I've never been in a plane either, so I don't know what to expect."

"Same," Bree muttered.

"Well I'm excited!" Adam shouted.

"Me too!" Leo exclaimed.

"It is really fun, but here," Ronni handed each sibling a piece of gum, "It sometimes helps when your eyes pop."

"EAR'S POP!" Bree shouted.

"Its because the air above Earth's surface is less dense than air near the surface, because air near the surface has all the air above it pushing down. Your inner ear has air trapped in it and as the atmospheric pressure changes, it causes pressure on your ear drum, therefore it 'pops'," Chase explained.

"Nerd," Leo coughed, sending laughter through the compartment.

4 hours and 45 minutes later, the group step off the plane and head out the terminal. Everyone was feeling excited and couldn't wait to get to the hotel. They took the rented car and drove about an hour and a half to Disney's Contemporary Resort. They picked this one specifically for the tram that ran inside the building, instead of a long walk/drive to the theme parks. In the morning, they would be eating downstairs at Chef Mickey's. It was already pretty late, and although the kids were wide awake, the adults were pooped. Tomorrow afternoon, the 5 teens would head down to Downtown Disney to go shopping, visit the arcade, etc.

The elevator took the family of 7 to the top floor of the triangle shaped hotel. There, they occupied 3 rooms at the end of the balcony hall. One for the two adults, one for the boys, and one for Ronni and Bree. Everybody went to their separate rooms and unpacked. They girls gossiped the rest of the night about what they would buy tomorrow at Downtown Disney, the boys talked about the 5 floor indoor theme park of DisneyQuest, the arcade. The adults carried their conversation about the adult spa and bar they vowed to visit sometime during the trip. All in all, everyone was looking forward to tomorrow.


	11. Downtown Chocolate Pools

**I was going to make this 2 chaps, but thought 'Hey, why not mash em'?!' So here you gooooo... Oh and feel better LabRatsWhore, I added some more fluff for you :) So enjoy and REVIEW guys! Alsom, write in the comments if you can guys which character each person is dressed as. Only Ronni, Chase, Leo, and Adam are dressed as someone in this chapter. Heres a Hint! : This fandom contains the name of the rodent type the characters that Ronni and Chase are dressed as! Guess in the reviews!**

"Chase?" Ronni whispered into the boys' room 6:30 in the morning.

"Ronni," Chase whispered.

Ronni had awoken the same time her and Chase usually did in the mornings, but heard groaning coming from the room next to her and Bree's. She quietly snuck into the connecting door and investigated.

"Whats wrong Chase?" Ronni ran over, trying not to wake the other 2 boys who were snoring very loudly.

"My joints hurt," Chase whispered, groaning as he tried to roll over.

"Okay, stop moving. Ill get you your pills, and then how about we go sit in the hot tub for a bit?" Ronni suggested.

"Okay."

Ronni ran into the boys' bathroom and pulled out 4 pills from Chase's medical bag. She handed them to him with a glass of water before running back into her room. She threw on her bikini and a towel before running back into the room. She noticed Chase still sitting on the bed rubbing his knees, and went back into his bathroom. She found his swim trunks and laid them next to the sink, before helping him into the bathroom. She sat him on the closed toilet seat and left, not before reminding him to put on plenty of sunscreen. While he was changing, she wrote a note to Mr. And Mrs. Davenport, as well as a short one for Bree, before coming back into Chase's room.

"Ronni," Chase called.

She walked in with her hands covering her eyes before "I'm covered," came the response from Chase.

"Do you want to just walk?" She asked him.

"Yes please," he sighed in relief.

Slowly, but surely, the couple made it down to the huge pool area. It had a small shop there to buy floaties, goggles, etc. There was also a kid's section off to the side. Around the pool's perimeter, ran a bunch of beach chairs with umbrellas. Not a soul was visible. Ronni and Chase walked over to the hot tub and got in after feeling its warm temperature. They sat down on the underwater seats before their bodies became paralyzed in relaxation. They sat there in many minutes of silence before they started a conversation about the day ahead.

About an hour later, 3 other teens came stomping down and splashed into the hot tub with them.

"We didn't know where you guys went!" Leo said.

"Yes, that was the purpose of leaving without informing you," Chase grumbled.

"No need to get grumpy, Mr. Grumpypants,"Adam laughed.

"I am not-" Chase barely got out before Adam tossed him out the tub and into the big pool area.

Soon, they were all engaged in an all-out war. Bree and Ronni on one side, Adam and Leo on the other. Somehow, Chase ended up being the target of both. They splashed and jumped on each other's backs while yelling and screaming. They all ended up with mouths full of pool water at some point causing them to take a break. Adam performing an underwater hand-stand started a new competition of who could do the coolest trick. Once again they started yelling and screaming, which resulted in another splash-war. All in all, they were having the time of their lives and the vacation didn't even begin!

"Kids! Get inside and get dressed for breakfast!" Tasha called from the balcony causing them all to freeze.

"Okay mom!" Leo shouted back up.

Groaning, they all grudgingly got out the pool, vowing to come back again tonight.

Today, Ronni wore a short red dress, which was a navy blue color as the shirt, a yellow belt around the waist, and the skirt was red with white polka dots. She also carried a small Minnie Mouse purse with her, hanging down a little past her waist. Chase wore red shorts with a yellow belt and a black shirt. They both wore yellow converse, also wearing Mickey & Minnie beanies on their heads.

Leo wore dark blue capri's with a white shirt with light blue strips. He wore brown sandals, and a brown belt to match. He also had a red beanie on his head.

Adam wore shorts with a olive green shirt. He wore light brown sandals, and a brown hat with a red feather attached to it. He also wore a necklace with a sword charm on it.

Bree wore blue short-shorts with a red Mickey shirt with no sleeves. She also wore white converse and a light brown hat with a black band around the middle.

Breakfast was a great affair with tons and tons of food. Though Chase barely had more than a few pieces of fruit and a slice of bacon, he enjoyed it very much. The teens all took selfies with the characters who walked around, and they all took a huge group picture though they all, even the adults, held some silly position with stupid looks on their faces. Some would say it ruined the moment, but they loved it, their family, all defined in one picture.

Donald and Tasha went back upstairs to their room, to do who knows what, while the teens took the tram to the Transportation Center. There, they took a Disney bus that brought them over to Downtown Disney.

"I want to go to the treat shop!" Adam shouted before stomping on the ground in a pout.

"Well I want to go try out the snacks in the treat shop!" Leo argued.

"I want to go look at the merchandise!" Bree added.

"I want to go ride on the boats!" Chase shouted out, excitedly.

Ronni groaned at them all and pulled out a map from the nearby stand. They all gathered around.

"Ok we just left Parking Lot A…so we're standing right here…in the…green area. So right now, we are facing number 28, 30, and 31. So lets go to 30 since that's the closest," Ronni read.

"What 30?" Chase asked.

"The…Pin traders," She read.

"Cool!" They all agreed.

They walked into the pin shop and was overwhelmed by the size. There were all kinds of pins all different color, shapes, and sizes.

"We have to get lanyards first," Ronni told them as they started to run off in different directions.

The teens all picked out ones they fancied.

"Why aren't you getting one?" Chase asked Ronni when he saw everyone had one except her.

"I'm getting one at Universal, they have Harry Potter ones there."

Chase's eyes widened before he threw the lanyard he had grasped in his hand back on the stand. "Me too!"

They went on line and paid for their individual lanyards. Adam had picked out a Donald Duck one, Leo had a Goofy one, and Bree had a Tinker Bell one. They put them around their necks and immediately ran to the humongous pin section. Bree grabbed Ronni's hand as they ran. The boys all ran to the other side of the store to look for theirs.

"We should totally get matching ones!" Bree said to Ronni.

"Yes!" Ronni shouted happily.

They both went looking for the cutest, and somehow the most expensive, pins.

The boys just picked out whatever was the biggest and most flashiest.

When they all joined back together, everyone had 3 pins in their hands.

Adam had a Star Wars one, a Pluto the dog one, and one of the chipmunks from the 'Chip and Dale' duo. Leo had Stitch one, an American flag in the shape of a Mickey head pin, and the other chipmunk to the 'Chip and Dale' duo. Bree had Miss Piggy from the Muppets pin, a Dory one from Finding Nemo, and a Elsa pin from Frozen. Ronni had a Jazmine pin, an Anna pin from Frozen, and a Daisey Duck pin. Chase had a Pirates of the Caribbean pin, a classic DisneyWorld pin, and a Donald Duck pin. They all smiled at their selections and left the shop.

"Ok next we have number 28, which is The…TrenD shop," Ronni read, as everyone else hovered over her and the map she held.

"YES!" Bree shouted.

Both her and Ronni ran over to the store with the 3 boys groaning as they followed slowly behind.

There were lots and lots of clothes and accessories in the shop. The girls forced the boys to get matching outfits with them. They decided on the "Hotter Than U", Mickey's sorority shirts for the boys and "Cuter Than U", Mickey's sorority shirts for the girls. The shirts also came with green sorority jackets, short sleeved of course. They decided they would wear them tomorrow.

They ran around a bit some more, all the while the sun was becoming brighter and hotter than ever. Chase, who was feeling the heat like no other, was getting fatigued but didn't want to ruin the fun as they all left the 'Once Upon a Toy' Shop. Chase was surprised at his siblings' abilities to not only run around like there was no tomorrow, but also to barely break a sweat in the Florida heat, while he was sweating like a pig.

"Guys?" Chase called. He had stopped running with them and now stood about 6 feet behind them with his hands perched on his bent knees while he panted.

They all turned around in surprise and gasped as they ran back over.

"Chase, are you okay?" Ronni asked, feeling his forehead.

"I don't feel so good," Chase muttered. Suddenly his knees collapsed and he almost fell, if not for Adam and Bree's quick reflexes.

"Ronni, what do we do?" Leo asked fear leaking into his voice.

"Ummm…we should get some sugar in him. I remember Goofy's Candy and Co. Not being too far from here, so lets go there," Ronni suggested.

"Okay sounds good," Leo agreed.

They all helped get a fatigued Chase onto Adam's back. Chase barely held on and set his burning head onto Adam's cooler shoulder. Then, they rushed over to the dessert shop which took them about 3 minutes. They ignored the stares and points in favor of making sure their brother was okay.

Once there, they found a bench in the shade, thankfully away from people, and sat down. Adam held Chase in his lap while the others ran to the shop. Chase leaned into his brother's broad chest with his eyes clenched tight while Adam relished the feel of his tiny brother in his arms again. He brushed Chase's sweaty hair back and planted a kiss onto his forehead.

"Your gonna be okay Chase, just hold on," he whispered.

"I'm so hot," Chase whimpered despite his shivers.

"I know Chasey," Adam muttered, looking for a sign of the other teens.

Not a moment later, the tree came racing back. Ronni ran with arms full of different chocolate treats, Bree came with many large ice-cold water bottles, and Leo came from the shop next door with a lanyard battery-powered fan that also squirted water.

Ronni shoved pieces of chocolate in his mouth while Leo sprayed and fanned all over his body. When he finished eating, Bree helped him drink some water and didn't let him stop drinking until both bottles were empty. She then took a third and poured it in his hair and face hoping to cool him down a bit more. Adam didn't even comment when most of the water ended up soaking his lap.

"You feeling better Chase?" Ronni asked.

"Yeah," Chase murmured. He still felt pretty drained but felt way better than before. "Thanks guys," he smiled.

"No problem Chasey," Bree said.

Leo pulled out a small towel from his back pocket and helped wipe down his brother's face.

They all sat down on the bench and floor and started passing around the chocolate Ronni bought. They watched the soothing water, as well as the ferry travel across the vast lake.

"Chasey, I think you got a little something right-," Bree said, "Here," she finished after pushing Chase's head into his chocolate fudge ice cream.

"OHHHHHHHHH!" The other teens shout.

"You think that's funny Adam?" Chase growled. Before Adam could respond, he had a face full of Mickey's Vanilla Fudge Bar.

"Hey!" Adam shouted.

*Smoosh* Adam, Chase, and Ronni turned around to see similar faces of surprise, as Leo and Bree both had a face of whipped cream staring back at them. They had both tried to sneak attack the other simultaneously, which turned out to be a fail…

Everyone turned around when they heard the crack of a stick. Ronni had been trying to sneak away before anyone noticed her clear, undessertifyed, face.

"Nuh Uh! You cant get away that fast!" Adam shouted before he ran over and picked her up. He threw her over his shoulder as they all pounded her with snacks. She shrieked and tried to get away but Adam kept a firm hold. Soon they all dissolved in laughter when Adam put her down and they saw she was dripping with chocolate, whipped cream, fudge, sprinkles, and more, all in her face and down her shirt. What a day…

 **Another hint to The Character Guessing Game! : Leo's character is a sidekick of an evil person, both are human. Adam is dressed as a character who has the same personality as him because its like Adam *Never grows Up* *wink* ;). Adam and Leo are both from the same movie too. REVIEW!**


End file.
